YulSic Come Back
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Ha pasa casi un año desde la salida de Jessica de SNSD, pero Yuri no se da cuenta de su verdaderos sentimientos, hasta su viaje a Hong Kong donde es que empieza su verdadera historia, no todo sera facil, porque habra muchos que tras enterarse de su relacion haran todo para separarlas. YulSic, TaeNy, YoonSeo, SooSun, HyoNi, Kryber y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

N1:

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Una hermosa morena de descendencia coreana se encontraba recostada en su habitación de Hotel, recién llegaba a Hong Kong, estaría ahí por unos días, la verdad es que fue la única que viajo, sus demás compañeras tenían que hacer cosa diferentes, estaba cansada ya que el viaje se le habia hecho pesado, y así era desde hacía meses, lo vuelos que antes eran su momento favorito por que los pasaba con cierta castaña que no veía hacia casi un año.

Encendió la televisión para ver si encontraba con que entretenerse aunque se un rato antes de dormirse, pero no espero encontrar cierta entre vista que sería lo que desataría lo bueno y lo malo que pasaría en su vida.

– ¿Sabía que Kwon Yuri de las Girl's Generation está aquí en Bangkok?-pregunto un reportero a la hora castaña oscura, Yuri esperaba que dijera que sí que lo sabia

–Así…-sin mucho entusiasmo –No, no lo sabía…-decia indiferentemente, la morena sintió su pecho doler

– ¿Es posible que se puedan encontrar después?-pregunto el mismo

–Ummm… no lo sé, no lo creo…-aseguro, con el mismo semblante serio.

Seobang como era conocida la chica apago la televisión de mal humor, ver esa entrevista habia hecho que su humor se volviera más molesto, por lo que tomo su teléfono y olvidando que tenía prohibido hablar con la causante de su ahora humor de perros marco el número.

–Jung-contesto

–Soy yo…-hablo

– ¿Yuri?-su voz sonó dudosa

–Sí, necesito verte ¿vienes a mi hotel o voy a dónde estás?-pregunto

–Eh… Yuri, eso no será posible, veras…-pero fue cortada

–No te pregunte Jung, te dije que nos veremos asi que decide donde-la morena realmente está molesta

–Te veo en tu hotel ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto resignada

–Ok… habitación 345, en una hora Jung Soo Yeon -colgó.

Desoques de hacer eso se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, la extrañaba y le dolía que ella mostrara indiferencia cuando la nombraban, así que ese mismo dia solucionaría lo que sea que se tuviera que solucionar.

Para Jessica la llamada de Yuri habia sido algo que no se esperaba, sabía que la chica habia incumplido su contrato, lo rompió solo para hablar con ella, no sabía que sentir, la extrañaba desde el momento que se supo fuera de la agrupación, solo pensó que no tendría a quien fastidiar, con quien reir de lo que sea, no tendría a su amiga, para que le abrazara cuando tuviera miedo de los juegos artificiales, ya nada sería igual.

Era raro porque con ninguna de las otras integrantes sentía eso, solo era Yuri, podría asumir que era porque la morena se convirtió en su confidente, después del distanciamiento con Taeyeon, fue Yuri la que estuvo ahí con ella, fue la que la apoyo, seria por eso que la extrañaba, porque era con la que más estaba acostumbrada a jugar en el escenario, o viejos sentimientos regresaban se preguntaba la chica, mientras se alistaba para irse a encontrar con la Pearl Black.

–Señorita Jung-entraba su asistente a su habitación –Su novio está aquí-hablo

–Dile que no puedo recibirle, y Park deja de llamarlo mi novio, él es solo un amigo y socio-aseguro la rubia antes de sacarlo de su habitación para poder darse un baño antes de irse a la cita con su ex compañera de banda.

Jessica lista salió hacia el hotel, llegaría por la parte de atrás, según el mensaje de la morena, podría llegar por ese lado evitando las fotografías que les pudieran causar problemas a las dos, personal la recibiría y la llevarían directo a la habitación, después de hacer eso se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de la ahora castaña, toco… pero nadie abría, lo volvió hacer, fue cuando escucho a alguien correr y la puerta se abrió.

La boca de la castaña se abrió grandemente al ver a la morena en tan solo un diminuta toalla enredada en su tonificado cuerpo, Yuri no se esperaba que la otra llegara tan rápido por esos mismo se metió a bañar, fue tanto su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta que la toalla se habia aflojado su amarre haciendo que cayera, dejándola frente a la Ice Princess completamente como la trajo dios.

Para la otra no era nada que no haya visto en los 15 años que convivieron, pero no esperaba encontrarse que la chica en los meses que no se veían que sus abdominales estuvieran más marcados al igual que otras partes.

–Y… Yuri-hablo nerviosa tratando de no mirar.

La morena salió de su trance y se percató de su desnudes frente a la otra, inmediatamente intento cubrirse pero unas mano se lo impidieron.

–J… Jessica-susurro al ver cómo está la miraba y un brillo dejaba ver sus ojos

–No te cubras, que no lo necesitaras…-le aseguro

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso…?pero fue interrumpida por uno delicados labios que la besaban.

En primer momento se sorprendió, pero lo que más la sorprendió es que ella estaba devolviendo el beso y lo estaba convirtiendo en más salvaje, y más cuando tomo a la rubia de las caderas haciendo la saltar para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera, y cerró la puerta al momento de estampar a la mujer sobre ella contra la puerta.

Ni el golpe las detuvo y siguieron el beso, con la fuerza que tenía la morena, camino hacia la cama con la chica sobre ella, la dejo ahí, antes de subirse sobre ellas, y seguir con lo el beso, al ropa de marca de Jessica salió volando en todas direcciones, las dos mujeres se besaban y acariciaban, no hubo lugar en su cuerpo que no fuera tocada por ambas, las dos cayeron rendidas pero con una enorme sonrisa.

–Te he extrañado tanto Sica-susurro la morena en el oído de la otra ya que se encontraba sobre ellas, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la más baja

–Yo también Seobang-la mencionada saco su cabeza de su escondite para mirarla a los ojos

–No quiero estar lejos de ti-Yuri le decia sincera

–Yo tampoco, pero sabes que si ellos se enteran de esto, de la llamada tendrás problemas, no quiero eso mi Seobang no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, no lo soportaría, sé que significa el grupo para ti-la morena la miro con amor

–Lo sé, pero nadie se va enterar y si fuera el caso, tengo muchas cosas que puedo usar en su contra para que nos dejen en paz, Jessica… no sabía el porque te habia extrañado tanto desde que te fuiste, pero ahora, con esto que paso, tengo claro lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es estar contigo…-le miraba directamente a los ojos

–Yuri…-susurro con una enorme sonrisa –Yo también lo quiero, también quiero estar contigo…-se besaron

Y volvieron hacer el amor, demostrándose que lo que sentían la una por la otra era correspondida, y ahora lucharían juntas para enfrentarse con lo viniera después, pero siempre juntas.

* * *

N2:

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, pero es que he estado leyendo mucho de ellas ahora, y la verdad es que es mi pareja favorita, aunque el Taeny y el YoonSeo me gustan también.

Espero les agrade.


	2. Chapter 1: Meses Después

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Meses Después**_

Una ahora pelirosa se encontraba en una reunión con sus proveedores, y ya se estaba aburriendo y es que, desde ayer en la noche no tenía noticias de su chica, además de que la junta en la que estaba para estampar su cara en el vidrio de la ventana de la sala en la que estaba.

– **Entonces señorita Jung ¿está de acuerdo?** -y esa fue la pregunta que la saco del recuerdo de su novia

– **Eh…-** fue eso y su cara de desconcierto lo que se dejó notar, pero por una milésima de segundos porque de inmediato e recompuso **–señor Lee ya sabe mi postura, necesito que las telas me sean entregadas la semana que viene, mis diseños no se hacen solos-** ya se estaba cansando de tener que repetir lo mismo

– **Lo entiendo Jessica, pero tú tienes que tener que no es así de fácil mandar a traer esas telas de parís-** la chica la miro con una ceja alzada

– **Yo no se lo dije ayer, hace un poco más de dos semanas que le hice el pedido, y por lo que veo es usted el que no entiende-** se estaba molestando y es bien sabido que el carácter de la ex integrante de las Girl's Generation no hay que contradecir

– **Ok, hare lo que pueda… tendrá sus telas la próxima semana-** aseguro, antes de levantarse y salir de la sala

– **Jess…-** en eso estaba Kwon Leo, cuando el celular de la chica sonó haciéndole saber a la dueña que tenía nuevo mensajes, abrió la conversación que tenía registrado.

 _ **Seobang:**_

 _En línea._

 _Sica baby, tengo algo que te gustara ;)_

 _11:43_

 _ **Sica baby:**_

 _En línea_

 _¿Qué es eso que me gustara, Honey? :3_

 _11:44_

En eso las imagen es comenzaron a llegar, y los ojos de la diseñadora se abrieron hasta mas no poder, Kwon se dio cuenta por lo que se acercó a ella.

– **Jung-** le nombro pero esta no le hizo caso **–Jessica ¿estás bien?-** ya que las mejillas de las chica estaban completamente rojas

– **Eh…-** le miro con los ojos brillándole

– **¿Qué si estás bien?-** le miro **–Estas roja-** la chica le dio una torcida sonrisa

– **Sí, si estoy bien-** tenía la boca seca **–Voy a mi oficina tengo que arreglar unas cosas-** decia sin mucha coherencia **– ¿Todo esto es mío?-** decia en susurro pero llego al hombrecito que no estaba muy feliz y más por ver como la otra se abanicaba porque de seguro era algo subidito de tono, y no se quedaba otra la imágenes de Yuri posando con esa ropa deportiva, dejando ver sus abdominales y su bien formadas curvas, era algo a que a la chica le encantaba, más si tenía el privilegio de tocar y saborear.

En otra parte una ahora castaña más claro de su cabello, tenía la cara de satisfacción sabía que las imágenes que el habia enviado su mujer, causarían algo en la otra, por eso mismo lo hizo.

 _ **Sica baby:**_

 _En línea._

 _Kwon Yuri ¿acaso quieres matarme?_ _¬¬*_

 _11:49_

La morena comenzó a reir por lo que habia escrito la otra, captando la atención de Vivian, su prima con la cual estaba teniendo la sesión de fotos para Barrel una marca deportiva.

Vivian no era tonta, sabía que algo ocultaba Yuri, no la habia visto reir de esa forma, no desde que Jessica se habia ido de la agrupación ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Lo averiguaría, además su prima jamás habia pedido que le pasaron las fotos en las que posaba, no le interesaba nada de eso, pero ahora pidió exclusivamente que le dieran las fotos.

 _ **Seobang:**_

 _Por su puesto que no baby, pero sabía que te gustaría verlo 8-)_

 _11: 51_

 _ **Sica baby:**_

 _Estas en lo correcto, pero eso no quita que este molesta porque no me has contestado desde anoche._

 _11: 52_

 _ **Seobang:**_

 _Lo siento Sica, pero es que las chicas casi me descubren, tuve que inventar una excusa tonta para ocultar por qué mi cara de boba frente al teléfono._

 _11:54_

 _ **Sica baby:**_

 _Espero te hayan creído, no quiero que tengas problemas, amor te tengo que dejar ¿vendrás a nuestro departamento hoy?_

 _11:57_

 _ **Seobang:**_

 _Si, hoy agradezco que con la sesión el manager medio dos días de vacaciones antes de viajar por la gira, y meterme de lleno en la serie._

 _11:59_

 _ **Sica baby:**_

 _Entonces hasta la noche mi Seobang :-* t quiero._

 _12:00_

 _ **Seobang:**_

 _Yo también te quiero nena, nos vemos._

 _12: 01_

La cara de bobo de Yuri no podía ser más delatora, pero Vivian prefirió no decir nada, no quería que se molestara por preguntar, sabia como era su morena prima, no le gustaba hablar de su vida, pero eso sí, no dejaría las cosas así.

 _ **Oficina de Jessica**_

La chica estaba viendo las fotos de su chica, y no podía evitar morderse los labios al imaginarse estar enfrente de su morena, pero sabía que tenía que esperar hasta la noche para poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo que tan bien ya conocía, sonrió como tonta.

– **Quien me viera, se preguntaría que fue de la Ice Princess…-** rio por eso, pero decidió seguir con su trabajo.

Dos horas después Park su asistente le decia que afuera estaban sus productores que querían hablar por lo que los hizo entrar para que lo hicieran en privado.

– **Buenas tardes Jessica, veras… estamos aquí porque ya está todo listo para lanzar tu primer sencillo, y estamos completamente seguros que será un éxito-** le sonrieron

– **Eso espero, y me gustaría que fuera verdad-** les dio una media sonrisa

– **De eso no lo dudes señorita Jung, todo está saliendo a la perfección-** le explicaron algunas cosas antes de que se retiraran de ahí.

Jessica sonrió, estaba segura que Yuri estaría feliz por ella, porque ella fue la que la habia terminado de convencer para aceptar sacar su disco de solista, porque su chica era la más entusiasta con eso.

 _ **Departamento de las SNSD en SM Entertainment…**_

Yuri llegaba después de la sesión de fotos que habia tenido, por lo que solo tomaría un baño, sabía que no estaría nadie ahí, por eso mismo no vio como la líder le miraba, Taeyeon llevaba varios meses pensando en que habia cambiado la morena pero no se le cruzaba por la cabeza que se debiera a una antigua compañera.

– **Tae-** la llamo una dulce voz **–Deja a Yuri en paz, si es algo que debamos saber, ella misma nos lo dirá-** la chica bajita ahora rubia miro a la portadora de esa voz

– **Tiff-** le nombro **–Es raro… que ela este así, sabes desde que Jess se fue ella estuvo muy recluida en mi misma, pero de un dia para otro paso a estar con una sonrisa siempre en la cara-** le comentaba

– **Lo sé, todo lo notamos… porque cada vez no lo puede esconder menos-** se encogía de hombros la chica de Eyes Smiles

– **Creo que voy hablar con ella-** se levantó del sofá en la que estaba acurrucada con la más alta

– **Tae no creo que sea buena idea-** decia la otra siguiéndole

Cuando llegaron la mano de la líder se alzó para tocar la puerta, la cual se dieron cuenta estaba medio abierta, por lo que se escuchaba lo que se decia dentro, y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y la boca colgando.

– **¡Yuriaah!-** se ecucho de una voz que conocían a la perfección **–deja de mandarme tus fotos sexys, porque te juro que apenas llegues voy a saltar sobre ti-** una carcajada de la destinataria de esa mensaje la saco de su shock a las otra dos informativas que estaban escuchando

– **No me opondré baby, ya sabes que me encanta tenerte sobre mí aunque también debajo de mí gimiendo mi nombre-** Tae casi cae si no fuera por Tiffany que la sostuvo

– **ByunYul** -se quejó Jess

– **Pero te encanta…-** dijo la morena con voz ronca seductora, y eso fue la gota que derramo para las TaeNy, ya que la enana no pudo más y cayó hacia dentro de la habitación de cierta integrante de la agrupación con Fany sobre ella

– **Eh… Seobang… amor-** llamaba la diseñadora al ver que su novia no contestaba

– **Sica… tenemos problemas…** -contesto el teléfono al ver como Tae y Tiffany se levantaban para mirarla seriamente.

– **Los tienen-** hablo Taeyeon cuando le quito rápidamente el teléfono a la morena que estaba estupefacta tras el hecho de ser descubierta hablando con la otra chica y medio desnuda.

– **Rayos-** dijo Sica al escuchar la voz de su ex líder.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia? La verdad es que no es mi primera historia, pero lo es en este Ship, la verdad jamás pensé escribir de esta pareja pero les digo me encanta, habrá un poco de TaeNy, YoonSeo, SooSun, HyoNi, KryBer, y otras mas parejas.

Tengo Twitter búsquenme como _YullenaCL_

En Facebook me encuentran _Lurby Cumi_

En Instagram soy _ShionSeverely._

Espero les agrade.

Próximo capítulo _**¡Descubiertas!**_


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Descubiertas!

_**N1:**_

 _Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música._

 _ **agradezco a:**_

 _ **Guest:** bueno contestando a tu pregunta que desde cuando me gusta el **K-Pop** , pues te digo que no es de ahora, realmente mi gusto comenzó como en el 2009-2010, ya que por una amiga conocí a mi grupo favorito, las **2NE1** (lloro por **Minzy** ),soy una Black Jack de corazón, y bueno poco a poco fui ampliando mis horizontes y me tope con las **SNSD** , en ese tiempo esta en mi época de me gusta los chicos o chicas, y el **YulSic** me lo confirmo, aunque el **TaeNy** también es lo mio._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: ¡Descubiertas!**_

Yuri reacciono cuando escucho la exclamación de su novia, por lo que le quito el celular a su líder, que la miro ceñuda.

– **Sica, ammm… nos vemos eta noche, y bueno, hay dos coladas que vendrán conmigo-** se escuchó un suspiro

– **Ok Honey ¿entonces pido comida Thai?-** pregunto **–Ibas a cocinar, pero dado el caso que la pequeña líder que tienes, se autoproclama la mejor cocinera no creo que sea lo mejor-** se burló

– **Jung, al menos a mí no se me quema el agua-** la bajita le saco la lengua en forma traviesa como si pudiera verla

– **Si, como sea… nos vemos ahí, y bueno hablaremos-** Yuri confirmo **–Te ve después amor…-** dijo lo último más bajo

– **Te quiero Seobang…-** y colgó.

Se voltio para ver a sus compañeras que la miraban con una ceja alzada, se sintió incomoda porque solo estaba con un bóxer y su brassier puesto

– **Ummm… podrían salir, necesito terminar de vestirme-** le pidió

– **Está bien-** acepto Tiff aun cuando Tae se quejo

– **Te dejamos vestir, pero cuando salgas nos contaras lo que escuchamos-** le señaló Taeyeon

– **Si-** suspiro con derrota

 _ **Departamento Secreto de Yuri y Jessica…**_

La chica se dejaba caer en el sillón suspirando, como es que después de meses de esconderse con su morena, como es que ahora tenía que pasar eso, pero al menos podrían disfrutar de una poco más de libertad si Taeyeon lo sabía, pero si esa enana pervertida dice algo, ella usara lo que sabía del TaeNy como aquella vez que la descubrió casi en el acto en el baño cuando grababan Mr. Mr.

– **Espero que esa pequeña pervertida no se meta con Seobang-** se levantaba para irse a dar un baño, la verdad es que estaba un poco.

La junta con los proveedores que no habia ido muy bien y más porque las telas no estarían para el dia que ella los quería y todo porque al señor Lee no habia hecho su trabajo, además de lo pesado que se estaba volviendo Tyler al insistir el salir, es que no entendía que no quería nada con él, solo porque tenían un contrato si no, ella ya lo hubiera pateado hacia donde cayera.

La verdad es que Kwon era un buen amigo y socio, pero desde que empezaron a circular rumores de una posible relación entre ellos dos, el no habia perdido la oportunidad para pedirle salir, y ella se estaba casando de eso, estaba ya por gritarle que era lesbiana y que más estaba ya en una relación, aunque sabía que i hacia eso traería problemas y no solo a ella, si no a Yuri, porque podrían relacionarlas.

Cuando salió de su ducha e dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para las ocho, sabía que a esa hora es la que llegarían su chica con las otras dos, que de seguro armarían un lio por todo esto, así que se terminó de vestir, solamente se puso algo cómodo, como un pants y una playera ancha que era de Yuri, ya que la verdad le gustaba ponérselas porque olían a ella.

Estaba revisando los mensajes que Park su asistente le habia enviado, la chica en verdad era eficiente y por eso le gustaba que trabajara para ella, sonrió al leer de nuevo que Tyler cayó en un charco al querer alcanzarla para que no se fuera.

 _ **En otra lugar…**_

Yuri manejaba la Toyota negra con vidrios blindados, mientras de copiloto iba una Tiffany muy sonriente escuchando como su líder se quejaba por a ver perdido y no ir ella ahí.

– **Dios Tae, no sabes que Tiffany siempre te ganara si le dejas…-** la modelo le decia, mientras la otra hacia su famoso Eyes Smiles

– **Sí, ya me di cuenta…-** hacia puchero, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo ya que le gustaba ver la sonrisa de su Phany **–Pero dejemos eso, y mejor dime ¿Cuándo nos dirás como es que estas con la Ice Princess?-** dijo la líder y Tiff puso atención

– **Se los diremos pero será las dos juntas-** les informo **–y no le llames así-le** reto

– **Sí, ya… ummm bueno, ya que no nos quieres decir eso contéstame esto ¿Cómo es que tienes esta Toyota que nadie conocía, y creo que nadie sabe de ella?-** pregunto mirando el interior

– **Sí, verán… cuando comenzamos a salir, ella y yo necesitábamos vernos, así que se nos ocurrió comprarla, como Jess por su empresa de moda, logro buena publicidad y grandes patrocinaron le regalaron otra igual a esta, por lo que esta se me quedo a mí y ella tiene otra para poder manejarse sin ser vista, ya que nadie sabe de la existencia de las camionetas-** les contaba, mientras taba la vuelta para adentrarse a una zona bastante lujosa

– **¿En serio Yuri?-** pregunto Fany al ver a donde se dirigía la chica

– **Eh…-** le miro antes de regresar su vista al camino

–No pudieron escoger un lugar menos lujoso-indico

– **Ah… no la verdad es que el lugar es muy privado no entra nadie si el guardia no los conoce, cada propietario tiene un clave que imposible de copiar o hackear lo que hace el lugar, imposible de penetrar si no eres huésped-** hablo, deteniéndose en el portal con el guardia **–Buenas noches Vince-** dijo la chica

– **Buenas noches señorita Kwon-** le sonrió **–por favor-** le tendió la tableta, Yuri puso su mano para el reconocimiento **–Listo, puede pasar, que pase buena noche** -la morena arranco.

Después de eso a uso 10 metros se detuvo en una edificio bástate grande y lujos, se internó por el estacionamiento subterráneo, las TaeNy solo miraban todo sorprendidas, no pensaron que las chicas hubieran hecho todo eso para no ser descubiertas, en menos de 5 minutos, Yuri estaciono.

– **Llegamos-** se quitó el cinturón para bajar, lo que hizo que las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

Seobang puso su alarma a la Toyota antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador seguida de las otras dos integrantes de SNSD, que miraban todo impresionadas, subieron y la chica un poco más alta de las otras dos marco el último piso.

– **¿Último piso?-** Tae leía

– **Sí, realmente es un loft que hemos decorado como mejor creemos, y la verdad es muy espacioso para nosotras-** explicaba mientras subían **–Por favor, no quiero pleitos no antes de conocer la historia y no después-** les señalo cuando las puertas se abrían enfrente al loft

– **No prometemos nada, no realmente además tenemos derecho a molestarnos y decirles algo por no habernos dicho de esto-** señalo la pequeña líder

– **Ok… pero no lleguen a los golpes-** Tiff golpeo a Tae en el brazo para que contestara

– **Está bien, golpes no, palabras si-** hizo su puchero que para Tiffany fue difícil no besar

Cuando Yuri abrió la puerta fue recibida por unos cálidos labios que besaban los suyos, no dejándola decir ni que ya estaba ahí.

– **¡Wow!-** eso fue lo que a las otras dos la hizo separarse del beso que habia subido de tono

– **Oh están aquí-** Jess alzo su típica ceja

– **No, nos alces esa ceja Jung-** apunto Tiffany

– **¡Ash!-** les miro, Yuri tenía una pequeña sonrisa boba después del beso **–Si, si como sea pasen-** les dijo, ya que su novia no respondía, las otras no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron **–Honey ¿estás aquí?-** le pregunto al tomarle de las mejillas para mirar sus ojos

– **Por supuesto baby-** le sonrió antes de darle un pico **–Debemos entrar esas do me tenían loca, desde que nos descubrieron hablando, se la han pasado insistiendo que él cuente como es que paso esto-** le tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la sala

– **¿Y bien? ¿No contaran como es que están en una relación?-** Tae les miro seria

– **Sí, verán eso es una historia bastante larga-** hablo Jessica sentándose sobre las piernas de su morena que la rodeo feliz

– **Tenemos tiempo, pero eso sí, no queremos ver como se lo montan-** les señalo Fany

– **No te hagas la santa Hwang, como si tú no hicieras lo mismo con Kim-** acuso Jessica **–No recuerdan la vez que estábamos en las grabaciones de…-** no termino decir más cuando un cojín le daba en la cara **– ¿Pero qué…?-** miro a las dos chicas que la miraban rojas, y Yuri aguantándose para no reírse de su compañeras

– **No hablamos de nosotras si no de ustedes, así que díganos-** le señaló Tae recuperándose del sonrojo

– **Si verdad-** movió sus cejas divertida ante la reacción de su ex líder

– **Bueno, les contaremos… la verdad es que nuestra relación comenzó en Hong Kong…-** hablo Yuri **–En mi viaje ahí, nos reencontramos y una casa llevo a la otra…-** conto la morena la historia, mientras Jess veía la reacción de las otras

– **Pero eso fue hace un año-** Tiff fruncía el ceño

– **Un poquito más que eso-** Tae lo asimilaba

– **No me lo creo, han estado ocultando lo de ustedes desde ese tiempo-** negaba **–pero, pero ¿y el beisbolista?-** solo pregunto eso y la cara tensionada de la Jessica no se hizo esperar

– **Ah… Oh Seung Hwan, verán el solo fue una tapadera para mí, ya saben-** negó

– **Pero… si lo conocimos y-** se quedó cayada Fany al ver como Jess tensionar más la mandíbula

– **Sí, verán… eso fue por el manager así lo quiso, ammm… verán, nada fue real…-** afirmaba

– **Podemos dejar de hablar de ese pelotero de cuarta-** se quejó la diseñadora **–que no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ese babo-** hablo

En eso Yuri les conto el mal momento que pasaron ya que el deportista de verdad se habia enamorada de la chica, pero esta le dijo que no podía tener nada serio con él, así que tuvo que inventarse que no podría mantener una relación así, por sus horarios y así, el chico lo entendió pero antes intento un beso con la morena a lo cual esta se negó, ganándose el odio de la ex integrante de las Girl's Generation.

– **Ok…-** Tae poso su mirada en su ex compañera que aún estaba molesta por escuchar de ese tipo **–Pero y tu Jessica ¿no salías con ese empresario, ese que se apellida igual que Yuri? ¿Cómo era?-** pensaba

– **¿Kwon Tyler?-** la diseñadora le fulmino con su mirada

– **No ¿Por qué creen que salgo con él? Ya lo negué un sinfín de veces y aun así siguen con eso, no, no salgo con él, simplemente es mi amigo y socio-** afirmaba

– **Bueno… ¿Cómo es que ocultaron por tanto tiempo esto?-** pregunto Taeyeon un poco más relajada

– **Iba a ser por más tiempo, si no fueran una curiosas y no hubieran caído literalmente en mi habitación cuando estaba a medio vestir-** aseguro Yuri, Jessica giro su cuello con tal fuerza que se escuchó hasta el otro lado de las chicas

– **¿Que la vieron cómo?-** pregunto, asesinado con la mirada al TaeNy que le miro asustada

– **Fue un accidente-** se excusaron las dos por la mirada de su ex compañera

– **Sí, bueno… espero que sea la última vez que eso pase-** le señalo

– **Por supuesto, si te decimos que caímos sin querer y no sabíamos que ella estaba a medio vestir-** al parecer no porque pase el tiempo, aun le tienen miedo a la chica

– **Sica baby no las asustes más-** rio la morocha para abrazarla por la espalda **–Mejor hay que ver lo de la cena, y seguir platicando-** hablo

– **No es necesario debe estar por llegar la pedi calculando el tiempo en el que iban a llegar-** Sica dijo acomodase sobre su novia para mirar a la otras **–Bueno, Yuri y yo queremos decirle que no estaba en nuestros planes que se enteraran, y la verdad es que no pensabas decirles, no ahora y no en un futuro cercana-** Yuri asentía a lo que decia **–El caso es que queremos saber es si contamos con ustedes, que si están dispuestas ocultar nuestra relación, yo no quiero que por esto ustedes tengan problemas, y más porque Taeyeon esta con lo de debut de solista y tu Tiffany está también por promocionar tu Single-** sonrió al ver las caras de las otras

– **Creen que no sabría de ustedes, sé que piensan que posiblemente les guardo rencor por haber sido tu Taeyeon que formara para irme, pero no, no es así, si tuve un poco de rencor… al principio, pero creo que si fuera la líder en vez de ti, hubiera hecho los mismo por mi grupo-** le dijo mirándola, la chica bajita suspiro

– **Lo siento Jess, fui un decisión que tuve que tomar, no solo por mí, si por todas… Yuri jamás estuvo de acuerdo, ella se pasó mucho tiempo sin hablarme-** conto, obviamente la diseñadora no sabía eso, ya que su novia no le habia dicho por eso es que la miro sorprendida

– **Yo… ammm… bueno, es que estaba molesta, te habías ido y yo, yo no sabía…-** le dio media sonrisa

– **Si, eso no importa Jess, lo que Tae está tratando de decir, es que nosotras no seremos un problema para ustedes, es más nos alegra que en verdad estén juntas, por mi parte yo no diré nada, por lo que pueden confiarme en mi para cualquier cosa, salida y así-** le sonrió

– **Gracias Fany-** dijeron las dos y miraron a la líder

– **Qué más da, si mientras estaban juntas en agrupación muchos decían que estaban en una relación, ahora solo es confirmar esto, así que por mi también no hay problema, yo no diré nada, y como dijo Phany les apoyaremos en lo que podamos-** Tae les sonrió.

Yuri les sonrió de vuelta ya que quería abrazarlas pero Jessica estaba sobre ella, y estaba segura que su princesa la dejaría sin su postre si la hacía caer, asi que mejor no tentar su suerte, pero no espero es que terminaría aplastada por dos de su compañeras, ya que Tae y Tiff se les tiraron encima soltando la carcajada.

– **No, no…-** Jess las empujaba para que se bajaran de ellas **–Bájense de mí, no, me aplastan-** se quejaba **– ¡Yaa!-** pero la sonrisa en su cara nadie se la quitaba

Y así estuvieron hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando la comida, la cena paso muy bien entre risas y demás, la verdad es que aunque fueron descubiertas ahora tenían la certeza de que dos aliadas más la apoyaban.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? La verdad es que no es mi primera historia, pero lo es en este Ship, la verdad jamás pensé escribir de esta pareja pero les digo me encanta, habrá un poco de TaeNy, YoonSeo, SooSun, HyoNi, KryBer, y otras más parejas.

Próximo capítulo _**¡Sospechas!**_


	4. Chapter 3 ¡Sospechas!

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: ¡Sospechas!**_

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Taeyeon y Tiff se enteraron de la relación que existía en la actualidad entre Jess y Yuri, también no habían podido estar muy juntas ya que Yuri estaba de viaje con su grupo por los conciertos de Phantasia, y a Jessica no le gustaba estar separada ella, además estaba teniendo mucho trabajo ya que MV de video ya estaban circulando además de que ya estaba próximo a estrenarse el próximo 16 de mayo.

Para Jessica tener lejos a Yuri era una tortura, y cuando no estaba su morena para pasar el tiempo con ella, se iba a quejar con Krystal su pequeña hermanita que estaba pasando por una etapa que ella misma paso, hacer lo que mejor para el grupo, y dejar que los rumores no les afectaran.

– **No puedo creer que estés con el-** Jess no se explicaba como su hermanita salía con Kai

– **Es lo mejor para el grupo, a raíz de la salida de Sulli muchos rumores nos han afectado-** decia la chica

– **Y, ¿crees que con sacrificar tus sentimientos es lo mejor?-** le miro

– **No, y sé que la estoy lastimando al igual que a mí, pero es lo mejor Kai sabe lo que siento por Amber, sabe que es con ella con la que quiero estar pero que no puedo porque no soy lo suficiente valiente para aceptar que me enamorado de ella-** miro a su hermana **–además a Amber no le importó de esa manera, ella fue la primera en decirme que estaba feliz por mí-** estaba triste

– **Krys-** le llamo **– ¿estas segura?-** J no quería dejar de insistir porque sabía que la Tomboy podría sentir lo mismo que ella pero ahora menos lo diría, si solo bastaba con mirarle cuando miraba a su princesa como ella le llamaba

– **Es lo mejor Kai dijo que hará todo para que lo quiera-** se sentó junto a su hermana

– **No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero soy tu hermana y te apoyare siempre** -le abrazo contra ella

– **Gracias** -le sonrió al separarse

– **Por cierto ya viste a la nueva pareja que han hecho los Sone-** le sonrio, Jessica le miro sin comprender **–Si, desde que saliste de SNSD muchos dejaron atrás el YulSic, ahora muchos están shippeando YoonYul-** le señalo las imágenes que circulaban con ella en su teléfono

– **¿Qué es esto?-** dijo enojada al ver imágenes de su novia muy juntita a Yooana durante los conciertos

– **A eso, que Yuri ahora se la pasa pegada a Yoona en los conciertos y postea mucho en instagram con ella-** le sonrio, ella sabía lo que estaba hablando, pero después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que Vivian la prima de la que fuera la mejor amiga de su hermana le llamará y le dijera cierta teoría, ella deicidio investigar también, queriendo comprobar si era cierto.

Jessica quería explotar, si fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría yendo en busca de su Seobang para pedirle que le explicara porque estaba muy pegadita a la tonta de Yoong, pero ya llegaría su novia, y le tendría que dar una buena explicación.

Krystal brincaba de alegría al comprobar que en verdad algo pasaba entre las dos, y más al ver como su pobre cojín era aplastado entre las anos de su hermana, la conocía a la perfección para saber que estaba celosa, en eso estaban cuando el celular de Jess comenzó a sonar, sacando a la otra de su estado de celos activado.

– **Bueno-** contesto J, pero al escuchar quien era su cara cambio **–me disculpas Krys-** le pidió a su hermana, esta le sonrio y se fue hacia la cocina, bueno realmente no pero hizo la finta **–Yuri-** escuchar ese nombre a Krys la hizo sonreír **–¿Llegaste?-** la escucho preguntar **–Si, lo estoy, tenemos que hablar de esas fotos con Yooana… no estoy celosa… que no, no sigas que en verdad, que no-** se quejó de nuevo **–Vale… un poco… lo acepto estoy completamente celosa, voy para allá-** colgó, Krys al escucha eso hizo la finta que estaba tomando agua en la cocina **–Krys-** llamo

– **Ummm-** contesto y Sica apareció ahí

– **Me tengo que ir, me hablaron por Park, tengo que estar en la oficina-** mintió, la otra conociendo la verdad asintió

– **Oh, está bien… a ver cuándo me vienes a visitar, me siento un poco sola, Victoria sale, Luna y Amber parecen chicles no se separan-** eso lo dijo con cierto enojo **–y yo no tengo con quien salir** -se encogía de hombros

– **A veces hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz-** le abrazo diciendo en eso en su oído, antes de irse de ahí.

 _ **Disparmente secreto Yuri y Jessica**_

Yuri acaba de llegar de Taiwán, después del concierto que habían tenido ahí, esperaba por su novia, sabía que cuando llegara, su castaña le reclamaría acerca de las fotos con Yoona, esperaba que entendiera que no era nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, simplemente la estaba ayudando a darle celos a cierta persona que no la veía, pero las cosas no iban muy bien que se diga.

Decidió darse un baño mientras esperaba su chica, una vez limpia y fresca se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de cuadros, enrollo las mangas y dejo abiertos algunos botones de estada, se recogió el cabello en un chongo y se dejó caer en el sillón, posteo la imagen de Tiffany por lo de su estreno de su single, y seguía en sus redes, cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por una agitada Jessica que al verla es el tiro encima.

– **Honey-ah!-** se sentó en su piernas **–Te he extrañado-** le miro con un puchero

– **Yo más mi Sica baby, me moría por tenerte así, poder besarte-** dijo antes de capturar los labios de esta

– **Yo más-** contesto la diseñadora **–Pero antes que nada ¿Por qué estás muy cariñosa con Yoong?-** pregunto con el ceño fruncido

– **No tienes por qué estar celosa que a Yoona solo la veo como a una hermana, o como nuestra hija-** le sonrio **–No puedo decirte mucho pero simplemente le ayudo a darle celos a alguien-** Jess le miro, pero le creyó

– **Bueno… te creo, ahora si… quiero que me demuestres lo mucho que me has extrañado-** le jalo del cuello para besarla.

Y así fue su beso se comenzó a convertir en más apasionado, Jessica se movía sobre la otra, haciendo excitar a Yuri, la morena acariciaba las piernas debajo del vestido de la otra que llevaba puesto, Jess abría los botones de la blusa de la otra dejando ver su brassier de color negro además de encaje, Yuri, para no quedarse atrás bajo el cierre del vestido floreado de su novia, para luego sacárselo dejándolo en solo un conjunto de ropa de encaje de color crema haciendo contraste con su piel.

Las manos de Jessica traviesas comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen bien definido de su Seobang, acariciando esos músculos que se contraían antes sus caricias, llegando hacia el botón del pantalón, lo desabrocho y bajo el cierre, Yuri besaba el cuello de su novia dejando alguna que otra marca ahí, le gustaba hacerlo, era algo que hacia sin ser consiente pero le encantaba verla marcada por ella, estaba por desabrochar el sujetador, cuando el celular de la ma alta sonó, intentaron no prestarle atención, pero el ruido era molesto.

– **Te juro que si no es importante voy a…-** se quedó callada al ver quien llamaba **–Yoona-** contesto, Jessica se sentía frustrada y más al escuchar quien hablaba, por lo que sentada en el sillón disfrutaba ver a su morena, con la blusa abierta dejando ver su brassier negro, sus bien formados senos que tanto le encantaban, y su vista fue bajando hacia abajo para ver el pantalón abierto que dejaba ver a un lado esa pequeña inicial de su nombre que su morena se habia tatuado sin que nadie supiera de la existencia de él, ya que no era visible para nadie.

Verla parada así, aun se preguntaba cómo es que esa sexy morena podía estar enamorada de ella, pero agradecía poder tenerla con ella, no escuchaba mucho de la conversación pero al parecer la chica que fuera también su compañera y amiga no estaba bien.

– **Yong…-** escucho **–déjame preguntar algo y… si, espérame-** Yuri le miro

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto al ver la mirada de su chica

– **Yoona está llorando al parecer la persona que le gusta le lastimo sin saberlo-** Jessica se sintió mal

– **¿Quieres que venga?-** supo que era eso

– **Sí, creo ella es la única que sabe que no estoy mi nuevo departamento, y tú en su tiempo fuiste alguien que la ayudo… creo que las do podemos hacerlo** -le dijo

– **Ok, dile que venga-le** sonrio

– **Yoong ¿estás ahí? Ah ok… ven, te mandare la dirección por mensaje… por favor que nadie te siga, cuida mucho esta información, si es muy importante… bien te espero aquí… una hora, si ok, nos vemos-** colgó **–vendrá en una hora-** se sentó junto a ella **–Ven aquí-** jalo a su castaña sobre ella

– **¿Crees que ella acepte esto como lo hicieron las TaeNy?-** pregunto Jessica acurrucada en el pecho de su morena

– **Es posible que le cueste asumirlo… pero sé que lo terminara entendiendo-** le dio un beso en la frente **–Jess-** le llamo

– **Si-** levanta la cabeza para mirar

– **¿Dónde nos quedamos?-** pregunto, a lo que la otra le respondió jalándola para besarla.

Terminaron en la habitación completamente desnudas, entregándose a la pasión, Yuri sobre la castaña, que se aferraba a las espalda de la morena cuando esta sin que lo esperase la penetro con dos dedos, haciéndola arquear la espalda, salía y entraba a un ritmos despacio, que empezó aumentar al transcurso del tiempo, Jessica gemía por el placer que sentía, pero no quería quedarse atrás por lo que sin que la otra se lo esperara también la penetro en su interior de manera firme, haciendo tirar la cabeza para atrás de la otra, para luego mirarla con el deseo en la mirada, besar sus labios con hambre y comenzar a trazar un camino de besos de los labios, pasando por el mentón, el cuello esbelto de la americana, dejar algunas que otras más marcas de chupadas y algunas mordidas, para seguir bajando hacia esas dos pequeñas pero firmes montañas que tanto amaba.

Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso ahí, haciendo gemir y morderse el labio a la llamada Ice Princess, ya que las embestidas aún seguían en su interior, al igual que las de ellas, ninguna se dejaba de mover en la otra, haciéndoles disfrutar de lo máximo, Yuri besaba cada montecito a su disposición pasando us lengua sobre el pezón rosadito que se erguía ante esta, las dos sabían que no aguantarían mucho más, por eso sus respiraciones y los movimiento se hicieron más rápidos, hasta que las dos cayeron exhaustas y con un grito en la cama, completamente jadeantes y sudorosas por la acción que habían tenido.

– **Te amo Yul-** decia abrazándola y besando su frente

– **Te amo Honey-** en eso se dan cuenta de la hora **–Hay que darnos un baño, Yoong ya debe estar por llegar al menos que se haya perdido, pero no lo creo…-** se levantaron sin más para meterse al baño.

Y aunque la morena estuvo tentada a lanzarse sobre su hielo cálido se contuvo ya que sabía que si empezaban no acabarían y eso no era bueno, cuando terminaron decidieron que era hora de ver que comerían, vieron la nevera y solo habia algunas cosas para no servía para nada, así que Jess sugirió pedir pizza pero hasta que llegara la otra, ya que sabían que pediría muchos ingredientes.

Las dos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, comenzando a ver su teléfonos, Jessica le comento a Yuri sobre lo que pasaba con su hermana, la bailarina le aconsejo que hablara de nuevo ella, que le contara si quería sobre ellas, para que viera que estaría con ella siempre, la diseñadora feliz le abrazo, porque estaba más que segura que Yuri le quería.

El timbre sonó como a los dos minutos después de las ocho, Yuri se levantó abrir aunque estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de su novia, al hacerlo se sintió rodeada por otros un poco las largos y delgados que los de su Sica baby.

– **Yul-** sollozo abrazada de ella

– **Yoong-** le susurro **–entremos-** poco a poco logro que la saltara

– **Si…-** cuando entre su mirada cayo en su ex compañera de grupo, miro a la chico, luego a Yuri, y de nuevo a Sica, y otra vez a Yuri **–Ummm… creo que no debí beber, ahora veo a Sica-unnie aquí-** volvía su mirada a la otra

– **Eh Yoong, no soy tu imaginación soy yo-** Sica se levantó para acercarse

– **¿Sica-unnie?-** la chica del lagarto **–Unnie-** le abrazo fuerte y sollozo ahí en pecho de su ex compañera.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la otra se calmó, no hizo mucho por preguntar el porqué de la presencia de la otra a la que no veía desde casi dos años, eso en unos meses… pero era bastante tiempo, además se sentía culpable porque aunque conservaba el contacto de la chica, no fue capaz de mandarle aunque sea un feliz dia en su cumpleaños pasado.

– **Yoona-** llamo Yul **– ¿Por qué llegaste llorando?-** pregunto la morena con un poco de tacto

– **Ah… ummm…yo-** miro a Sica y a Yuri, y aunque la segunda ya lo sabía, conocía por quien sufría, su unnie no **–Seohyun-** dijo, Yuri negó, Jessica analizo y bingo

– **Yoong ¿a ti te gusta Seobaby?-** pregunto, la chica que comía mucho le miro

– **Sí, estoy enamorada de ella, y lo estado siempre… solo que he tenido miedo-** confeso, Yuri miro a su novia y esta entendió **–Yoona ¿nos contaras por qué llorabas?-** pregunto con mucho tacto

– **See…-** suspiro **–Seo, me confeso que esta confundida, que siente cosas por alguien que no debería sentir, yo como amiga le dije que confiara en mí, ella me confeso que le gustaba Hyo, que no la veía como solo su unnie si no como algo más, yo… no supe que decir… así que solo me levante, para salir corriendo irme a beber a cualquier lado, después de eso llame a Yuri y aquí estoy, soy tan estúpida, como pensé que ella se podría fijar en mí, digo… soy la más odiada del grupo-** decia con melancolía

Las Yulsic se miraron para luego abrazar a su amiga, le dijeron que se tranquilizara, y después de eso, le regaron por irse a beber, porque le pudo pasar algo, además estaba seguras que saldrán fotos de ella en ese estado, y le esperaba una regañisa además de dar explicaciones del porque lo habia hecho, la chica se sintió a avergonzada y se disculpó, luego de estar platicando un poco y que las novias la tranquilizaran, además de decirle y aconsejarle que vieras las cosas de otra manera.

– **Creo que tendré que poner un poco de distancia con ella, no quiero seguir lastimándome, y estando cerca de ella lo hago-** miraba a sus dos amigas

– **No creo…-** J iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por el peje lagarto de Yoong

– **A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí con Yuri, unnie?-** miro a la diseñadora que a la vez miro a su novia

– **Larga historia Yoong, larga historia…-** la morena le sonrio

– **Tengo tiempo… bueno si me aceptan quedarme aquí, no quiero regresar al departamento donde sé que Seo estará-** les miro

– **Está bien, aceptamos-** Jessica rio

Yul le conto a la chica del porque estaban ahí, la chica no se lo creía, pero al final comprendió muchas cosas, y ahora supo del porque la sonrisa tanta de enamorada de Yuri la cual se sonrojo ya que Yoona la estaba avergonzando contándole lo que le habia pasado.

– **Sí, esa vez estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en su teléfonos durante el concierto en Japón… que no vio que el chico del staff que venía con aguas y choco con este haciéndole botar la aguas y ella terminar empapada** -conto con una sonrisa, que a la vez e veía triste

– **¿En serio?-** pregunto

– **Si-** se reía

– **Im Yoona-** le llamo con una mirada intimidante, lo que en vez de asustarla la hizo reir contagiando a la morena ya que Sica estaba riendo también.

– **Tengo hambre-** hablo la alligator **–aliménteme-** pido con su aegyo

– **No hagas eso lagarto-** se quejó Sica

– **Es que tengo hambre, así que denme de comer o lo haga hasta que lo hagan-** dijo prepotencia

– **Yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto-** le amenazó Jess con su mejor cara de Ice Princess ante de levantarse para pedir las pizzas.

 _ **Departamento de Yoona…**_

Seo estaba una confundida por la actitud de su amiga, pensaba que al otra diría algo, pero en cambio solo habia salido corriendo sin tiempo a decirle nada, estaba preocupada… será que al otra no la aceptaría, no Yoongie no le haría eso o si, no lo sabía pero no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, es como si acabara de perder algo que jamás supo que tuvo, además de todo eso, Hyo le habia dicho que estaba saliendo esta vez de verdad con Nicol, y que la relación ya era seria y que una vez que el contrato terminara revelarían su relación las dos.

Le dolió no lo negaba porque en verdad sentía algo por ella, pero la sensación de perder a Yoona le habia llevado a replantearse sus sentimientos, por eso mismo la llamo pero no le gusto escuchar que estaba con Yuri-unnie, porque los rumores aportaban a la nueva pareja formada por ellas, y la fotos que subían juntas o las cosas que hacían en el escenario, eso no le gustaba.

– **Unnie dile a Yoongie que quiero hablar con ella, por favor-** pidió

– **Claro Seo, yo le digo-** al colgar se sintió mal, por lo que sin más busco la pijama de lagartos que ella le regalo para ponerse y sentir que estaba con su alligator.

 _ **Departamento de Krys…**_

Después de que Jessica se fuera, Krystal habia llamado a Vivian para confirmar las sospechas, la prima de Yuri dio un gritito de felicidad que causo la sonrisa de la hermana de la Ice Princess, quedaron en acorralarlas para que les dijeran la verdad, después de eso colgó ya hora estaba viendo algo de tele en la espera de sus demás compañeras las cuales no tardaron llegar, Vic la saludo al igual que Luna que se fue a su habitación, Amber se sentó junto a ella

– **¿Estás bien Soojung?-** pregunto

– **Sí, es que…-** en eso la miro, y lo que le dijo su hermana antes que se vaya le vino a la mente _*a veces hay que arriesgarse para ser feliz*,_ no aguanto más y sin más beso a la Tomboy que en primera se sorprendió pero al instante correspondió

Desde el otro lado Luna y Victoria veían la escena con una sonrisa enorme, porque habían ganado la apuesta.

– **Te lo dije, ahora le tendremos que cobrar al tonto de Henry** -Luna decia

– **Si-** tomo una foto para la prueba **–y esto es nuestra prueba-** sonrio

 _ **Departamento secreto de Yuri y Jessica…**_

Las tres amigas estaban platicando de todo un poco, el lagarto tragón decia que estaba feliz por Sica por lo de su disco, y que la apoyaría como haría con Tiffany en unos días.

– **¿Ellas lo saben?-** pregunto, después de que les contaron lo del TaeNy **–ahora comprendo porque el Tellon te burla mucho-** rio

Así siguieron bromeando entre ellas, son saber que en la SM Entertainment Lee Soo Man, recibía información que no le gustaría para nada.

– **¡Esa princesa de hielo!-** estaba molesto **–No me arruinara esto, si tengo que hacer que tu carrera se vaya abajo lo hare, no permitiré que arruines la vida de Yuri-** estaba furioso, no le gustó nada enterarse que una miembro de su grupo más importante de chicas estaban frecuentándose y no solo como amigas, veía la foto de las dos chicas en un abrazo que superaba la amistad por mucho.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? La verdad es que no es mi primera historia, pero lo es en este Ship, la verdad jamás pensé escribir de esta pareja pero les digo me encanta, habrá un poco de TaeNy, YoonSeo, SooSun, HyoNi, KryBer, y otras más parejas.

 _Comienza al drama… habrá bastante sí, pero solo el esencial._

 _Nos vemos_


	5. Chapter 4: Fany-ah! Debut

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Fany-ah! Debut**_

Unos días después de lo de Yoona, Jessica se encontraba recostada sobre Yuri, estaban tratando de regularizar su respiración tras el momento que habían tenido, eran las ocho algo de la mañana y ellas ya estaban más que dispuestas a levantarse.

– **Odio tu teléfono-** Sica se quejaba ya que el celular de la morena sonaba

– **¡Sica!-** se quejó Yuri con una sonrisa cuando la chica le mordió el cuello mientras trataba de tomar el teléfono **–Es Tae-** dijo cuando vio el identificador lo cual le sorprendió

– **¿Por qué te habla?-** J preguntaba, sabía que la líder no era de hablar y menos sabiendo que estaban juntas

– **No lo sé, mejor le marco-** y así lo hizo

– **Por fin Kwon** -hablo Tae de manera rápida

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto

– **Voy para su departamento, y no voy sola… todas me acompañan… y es necesario…** -hablo con temor

– **Vale… les espero…-** miro a su novia que la miraba confusa

– **Y Yuri… postea a Tiffany por lo de su debut de hoy, eres la única que no lo ha hecho-** la morena puso cara de incredulidad se le habia olvidado

– **Si…ahora lo hago-** colgó

– **Honey-ah ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Sica

– **Eh… no lo sé, pero Tae sonaba nerviosa y ansiosa, además se me ha olvidado postear algo sobre lo de Tiff-** Jessica lo recordó

– **O es verdad** -rio **–Anda babo pon algo que te aseguro que esa tonta se golpeara si no lo haces-** rio

– **Cierto… ummm… creo que hare esto, me gusta mucho una de las canciones-** busco en su celular y la puso

– **Es bueno… me gusta-** se volvo a recostar sobre el pecho de su novia escuchando al canción y el latido del corazón de esta, la morena tomo un Screenshot de su reproductor y la publico

– **Ya está-** se la mostro a Jessica que acaricio el definido abdomen de la bailarina con sus uñas haciendo que esta contrajera el vientre **–Amor…-** le llamo para hacer que la mirara **–Hay que levantarnos… Tae dijo que venía con todas-** al decir esto la diseñadora le miro

– **¿Qué?-** no lo podía creer

– **Si… estoy segura que algo paso… si no ella no las debería traer-** Jung estuvo de acuerdo

Las dos se levantaron de la cama para tomar un baño, y esperar la llegada de las demás chicas del grupo, lo cual no se hizo esperar… lo no les sorprendió ya que tanto Tiff, Taeyeon y Yoona podían ir sin ningún problema ya que ellas habían hablado con seguridad y proporcionado el escaneo de sus manos, así que no tenían problemas para entrar, que las no sabían de la relación estaban un poco confundidas del porque estaban ahí, cuando la puerta fue abierta por Yuri, las mismas sonrieron ya que no las llevaron a un lugar raro.

Pero todas se quedaron sorprendidas, cuando de la nada Yoong empujo a todas para entrar como don Juan por su casa, sin saludar a Yuri que le miro de manera divertida sabiendo que su chica le reprendería.

– **¿¡Con que permiso te estas comiendo mi dulce, Lagarto!?-** se escuchó el grito

– **¡Unnie! Eso dolió-** se quejó Yoona tras un golpe escuchado

– **Te dije que no te lo comieras** -le reprendió de nuevo.

Taeyeon al escuchar esa discusión negó, Tiffany dio una sonrisa por lo que Yuri miro a las demás que estaban con el ceño fruncido, lo cual se debían que reconocerían esa voz en cualquier lugar.

– **Pasen-** hablo la morena dejándolas entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de ellas **–siéntense-** todas obedecieron

– **Yuri… tú sabes el…-** Hyo no término de hablar ya que un rayo paso corriendo y se tiró sobre la segunda mejor bailarina de GG

– **Yuri-oppa, omma me quiere pegar-** se abrazó a la morena, Yuri apenas y podía sostenerla, Seo al ver eso sintió fuego recorrer sus venas queriendo ir ahí y separar a su Yoongie de Yuri.

– **¿Oppa? ¿Omma?-** preguntaron todas menos Seo que fulminaba la escena con la mirada

– **¡Im Yoon Ah!-** una Jessica con un cucharon en la mano llegaba molesta a la sala con su mejor cara de ice Princess **– ¡Bájate de mi novia ahora mismo!-** grito apuntándola con el cucharon, captando la atención de todas en la sala y las que no sabían se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Taeyeon y Tiffany al ver a todas sorprendidas no pudieron evitar reírse de la escena y es que Jessica con una cucharon amenazando la vida de una de las Shikshin del grupo que abrazaba como si Yuri fuera su salvación, y a todas las demás con la boca y ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

– **Enana deja de reírte-** Jessica le amenaza ahora ala líder

– **¡Eh!-** dejo de hacerlo de golpe, eso trajo a la realidad a todos

– **¿Jessica?-** las cuatro que no sabían preguntaron

– **Sí, así me llamo no me he cambiado el nombre, no que yo sepa-** contesto en forma burlesca mientras empujaba Yoong fuera del regazo de Yuri que un seguía sin saber cómo es que no murió por falta de aire por la manera que el lagarto le abrazo

– **Tan bromista como siempre-** Sunny hablo

– **Ya sabes-** se sentó a lado de su novia **–Honey-ah! ¿Estás bien?-** pregunto al ver que su morena no contestaba

– **Vi una luz…-** dramatizo

– **Babo-** le pego en el brazo, Yuri se olvidó de las demás como siempre que se concentraba en algo

– **Pero así me amas-** tomo de la mejilla a su chica y unió su labios de una manera dulce.

Tae, Tiff, Yoona negaron, pero las otras no sabían que hacer, no se esperaban eso, por lo que miraron a sus demás compañeras que parecía no afectarles y dedujeron que ellas ya lo sabían.

– **Cof… cof…-** Soo tosió para separarlas

– **No sabes en que te metiste-** hablo Tae al ver separarse a las otras dos del beso

– **¿Quien fue la que nos interrumpió?-** Sica apunto a todas con el cucharon, la otra Shikshin abrió los ojos y se soltó de la mano de Sunny

– **¡AHH!-** salió corriendo hacia donde pudo en el loft

– **¿Por qué salió corriendo?-** pregunto Yuri confundida

– **Tal vez porque la Ice Princess tiene un cucharon en mano-** contesto sarcástica Hyo

– **No le llames así, pero Sica no iba hacer nada ¿verdad baby?-** pregunto con una sonrisa

– **No, pero al menos sé que no he perdido mi toque-** rio

Bueno después de que Sunny fuera por Soo que se habia encerrado en el baño y prometiera que Jessica no le haría nada, todas estaban ya de nuevo en la sala en al espera que las dos chicas dueñas del loft le explicaran que era todo lo que habían visto.

– **¡Tu también!-** chillo Jessica al ver a Sooyoung comer ese dulce que tanto le costaba conseguir

– **Baby-** Yuri impidió que se parara para ir contra Soo que se ocultó detrás de Sunny **–Déjala… después consigo más** -le dijo

– **Está bien** -hizo un pequeño puchero cosa que no era normal en la chica

– **Bien todo ahora calmado, díganos que es lo que pasa aquí ¿Unnie, Jessica es tu novia? No entiendo nada-** una Seo miraba confundida, mientras buscaba la mano de Yoona para entrelazarla con la suya, Yoong al darse cuenta de eso, se levantó para ir junto Yuri, cosa que hirió a Seohyun y todos lo notaron, si Yoona lo noto no hizo nada.

– **Verán… Eso es verdad Yuri y yo tenemos una relación, en diciembre cumpliremos dos de eso, todo comenzó en el viaje de ella a Hong Kong en el cual coincidimos, una cosas nos llevó a otra, y terminamos por darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentimos… desde ahí comenzamos, y lo hemos mantenido oculto, por cuestión de que si Lee Soo Man se entera tendremos muchos problemas-** hablo, Sunny asintió sabía que era verdad

– **Si nadie lo sabía ¿cómo es que Taeyeon y Tiffany lo sabían?-** pregunto Soo

– **Ellas se enteraron hace unas semanas por andar de chismosas-** señalo Yuri

– **Informativas-** corrigió Taeyeon

– **Sí, no lo creo-** Jess les fulmino

– **Ok… pero y que me dicen de Yoona quinen entro como si fuera la dueña-** Hyo recordó

– **Ah ella se enteró la vez que se fue al bar a tomar… hace unos días-** miro mal a la chica que se escondió tras Jess la cual le fulmino con la mirada

– **Ok… ¿entonces esa vez que el presidente estaba molesto por las fotos ella se fue con ustedes?-** las tres asintieron

Platicaron un poco más sobre la relación contando todo lo que habían vivo y más, pero Taeyeon sabía que era hora de decir lo que se habia enterado, aunque rompiera la atmosfera familiar que se formó, al estar de nuevo juntas la nueve.

– **Ey chicas-** llamo Tae le miro y supo que era el momento

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Yuri, ella sospechaba que algo pasaba si no para que trajo a todos

– **Miren… hace unos días… Puff el dia que Yoona se le ocurrió desaparecerse-** la chica bajo la mirada, mientras jugaba con las pulseras de Jessica que la dejaba estar al ver la mirada que Seo le lanzaba a Yoong **–Fui hablar con el presidente, ya que con lo de Tiff él dijo que se lanzaría hoy… y no sé qué más… pero ella no estaba segura… creía que de alguna manera el presidente lo habia hecho adrede para tratar de opacar a Jessica, yo habia dicho que no era así… pero resulto que en verdad, él lo hizo para que Tiff compitiera contigo-** Jessica miro a su ex líder

– **Pero…-** miro a Tiff que se veía apenada

– **Yo no sabía… si no, no hubiera aceptado…** -la diseñadora negó

– **No te disculpes, tú no tienes al culpa, pero Taeyeon asumo que no solo es eso lo que tienes que decirnos-** la chica negó

– **Es así… miren no quiero que se digo que soy una chismosa ni nada, pero la cuestión es que cuando fui hablar con él, la puerta de su despacho no estaba bien cerrada… y escuche lo que decia, al parecer sospechaba de su relación desde hacía mucho, por lo mismo hizo lo del debut de Tiffany cuando se enteró que tú lo harías Jessica, también le entregaron fotos de ustedes dos juntas recientemente, en ninguna se les ve más que con abrazos y tomadas, pero para el resulta muy obvio lo que pasa, juro destruir tu carrera antes que le destruyas la de Yuri** -todos se quedaron en silencio, Sunny no podía creer lo que su tío quería hacer

– **No puede ser, esto no es bueno-** Jessica suspiro

– **No lo es… por eso mimos debemos de ver que haremos, no podemos dejar que logre lo que se propone, Sunny sé que es tu tío es tu familia pero… no nos parece justo lo que hace-** hablo Tiffany

– **No, no se preocupen por mi… él ha cambiado tanto desde que creo la empresa… desde que tuvo el dinero, así que yo también les apoyo…-** Sica y Yul le sonrieron.

Ellas decidieron hacer un plan para lograr despistar Soo Man, por eso es que todas participarían… harían quedar mal al presidente a ver qué pasaba, pero estaban seguras que se apoyarían.

Como lo estaban haciendo con Tiff en ese mismo momento ya que su video ya estaba saliendo ya, y la verdad es que estaba recibiendo muy buen aceptación, la chica del Eyes Smiles no lo creí pero al ser alzada por su Tae es que pudo sonreír, Jessica le abrazo felicitándole.

– **No te creas tanto Hwang, ya veremos que tal vas cuando se estrene el mío-** la Ice Princess dijo con una enorme sonrisa y todos negaron

– **El Ego Jung-** dijeron todas, Yuri la abrazo contra ella, y la chica feliz de estar ahí

– **Lo estaré esperando Jung-** Tiff se recostó en el hombro de Tae que le acaricio el cabello

– **Bien… ya que estamos de celebración… ¿Dónde está la comida?-** pregunto Soo con asentimiento de Yoona

– **Pediré comida-** hablo Yuri levantándose seguida de una Jessica que les dio una sonrisa pícara antes de alcanzar a su novia

– **¿Cuánto apuestan que se lo montarán en la cocina?-** pregunto Tae

– **10 dólares a que serán interrumpidas-** hablo Hyo al ver ir hacia la cocina a Soo.

Mientras ellos apostaban, Seo logro llegar hasta Yoona tomarla de la mano y jalarla hasta la primera habitación que encontró, y estampándola en la pared.

– **¡Ay Seo!-** se quejo al chica por el golpe en su espalda

– **Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Por qué me ignoras?-** pregunto muy cerca de ella

– **Eh… yo no lo hago-** no le miraba

– **No mientas, no puedes ni mirarme a los ojos ¿dime por qué?-** pedía

– **Eso… eso no es verdad-** Yoong se estaba controlando de no besar a la otra, y es que tenerla cerca de ella era una tentación

– **Claro que es verdad, mírame-** le tomo de las mejillas para hacerla que la mirara **–Yoong…-** le nombro

– **Lo siento…-** dijo antes de estampar sus labios con los de la otra, que en un principio se sorprendió pero después correspondió al beso.

Yoona no esperaba que la otra le correspondiera, pero por la falta de aire es que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

– **Lo siento… yo…-** la Shikshin intento disculparse pero dos dedos sobre sus labios no se lo permitieron

– **No te disculpes, yo lo quería… desde hace dia que muero por besarte Yoona-** le miro

– **Yo seo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-** pregunto

– **Por supuesto-** le volvió a besar

– **Hay que regresar, seguro que ellas deben estar haciendo de las suyas-** dijo Yoona

– **Te voy a matar Soo-** el grito de Jessica las hizo salir lo más rápido de ahí

Cuando llegaron de dieron cuenta que la diseñadora perseguía a la otra al redero de los sofás con el mismo cucharon con el que golpeo a Yoong antes.

– **¡Ese duele!-** indico la chica

– **¿Te golpeo?-** pregunto Seo

– **Sí, cuando me comí su dulce-** hizo puchero

– **Pobrecita-** le sonrio ante de darle un beso en la mejilla dejando roja a la otra yéndose a sentar junto a Tiffany que reía en el sillón

Después de que Jessica si golpeara Soo, solo que por Yuri impidió que la dejara inconsciente, se sentaron a ver lo que decían del nuevo MV de Tiff que estaba ya saliendo, la chica está a realmente apenada que todos le dijeran lo bien que se veía, pero más Tae.

– **Ummm… que sexy te veías ahí en la cama-** le dio una mordida en su oreja

– **Pervertidas-** Jessica le s tiro un cojín.

Todas comenzaron a riese por la cara de las dos, y después de casi dos años estaban de nuevo todas juntas, riendo, con viendo y siendo una familia como siempre lo fueron.

– **I Just Wanna Dance…-** corearon todas

– **Tontas-** Tiff rio abraza a Tae que le miro con amor

 _ **SM Entertainment…**_

Lee Soo Man se encontraba riendo de lo bien que le estaba yendo a Tiffany en su single, sabía que no debería haber hecho las cosas así… pero necesitaba darle un mensaje a Jessica, no sabía que tan bueno sería el disco de ella… pero esperaba que el de la chica obsesionada con el rosa le superara

– **Presidente-** entraba Young ahí

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto al verlo

– **Las chicas no están en ningún lado…-** hablo

– **Seguro están celebrando todas, el éxito de Tiffany-** le sugirió

– **Eso espero…-** susurro

Pero él sabía que no, que de seguro se habrían reunido con Jessica para hablar de lo que Taeyeon escucho, lo sabía porque el habia visto todo, pero él no diría nada, porque eran año de estar con ellas y las veía como hermanas que las cuidaría a costa de todo.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Proximo Capitulo_ _ **Fly (Sica Debut)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Fly (Sica Debut)

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Fly (Sica Debut)**_

Yuri recostada en la cama de que compartía con su adorable novia, veía como esta iba y venía en busca de un vestido para la reunión con las chicas y es que el dia que estuvieron por lo de Fany, habían decidido que harían lo mismo con la otra ya que ahora que estaban de nuevo juntas como familia, era necesario apoyarla, aunque no podrían hacerlo público poco les importaba, ya que mientras la diseñadora lo supiera toda estaría bien.

– **Baby-** le llamo **–Sica-** volvió hacerlo cuando fue ignorada olímpicamente **–Soo Yeon-** se hartó de llamarla, y camino hacia ella para tomarla de los hombros y hacerla que la mirara

– **Ah Yuri-Ah! Me espantaste-** hacia un puchero, mientras se quitaba los auriculares

– **Oh… ya veo porque no me escuchabas-** le sonrio

– **¿Decías?** -le miro

– **Estas muy nerviosa… sabes que todas te apoyamos… y no debes tener miedo, he podido escuchar las canciones de tu mini álbum y déjame decirte que son buenas, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver el video de Fly pero estoy segura que será un éxito-** le abrazo contra ella

– **Gracias amor, gracias por estar conmigo en esto, tú fuiste la primera entusiasta que al saber que podría regresar como solista me apoyaste-** se separó para mirarla a los ojos

– **No tienes por qué dármela, lo hice porque sé que amas cantar… es uno de tus sueños amor, además no podía dejar que el mundo se privare de volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz-** le miraba con orgullo

– **Te amo Kwon Yuri-** le miraba con amor

– **Yo te amo más mi Sica baby** -le sonrio antes de capturar su labios con los de ella.

No fueron más lejos porque el timbre les indico que sus invitados estaban llegando y no se equivocaron, cuando Jessica abrió se encontró con Taeyeon que venía con su Phany de la mano que sonreía feliz a la chica frente a ella.

– **Hola-** saludaban las dos

– **Hola-** rio por la cara de tonta de Tae **–Pasen Yuri está terminando de vestir** -les sonrio

– **¿Que hacían cochinotas?-** ByunTae salía a reducir

– **¡Taeyeon!-** reprendió Tiff

– **Nada que tu mente perversa se imagina** -le dio una mirada fea

– **Vamos dentro-** la cantante de I Just Wanna Dance se la llevo dentro, en eso Jessica se percata de que detrás de ellas esta su hermanita que la mira confusa, pero con una sonrisa, además de que viene de la mano de Amber la cual e ve un poco incomoda al ver frente a ella a la hermana de su princesa

– **Krys-** le abraza, cuando se separa mira la Tomboy que sonríe nerviosa **–Amber** -le saluda con una media sonrisa

– **Hola-** saluda la chica de cabello cortó como niño

– **Pero pasen-** y así lo hacen

En la sala Tiff y Tae ya prendieron la tele, mientras Yuri les trae algo de beber, las otras dos se sientan en un sillón de dos, ya que no quieren que cuando las demás lleguen quedar aplastadas por ellas.

– **¿Quieren algo de beber?-** pregunta Yuri al ver a las otras dos

– **No… gracias-** responden, mejor para ella así se sienta a lado de su novia que le sonríe

– **Yuri ¿agarraste más color?-** pregunta Tae, la modelo de Barrel le fulmina con la mirada, por lo que la líder mira hacia otro lado y ve a Jessica también con un poco más de color, por lo que ríe **–Boracay ¿estuvo muy bien verdad YulSic?-** les pregunta

– **No te imaginas Taeyeon, no te lo imaginas** -J le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia

– **Si como sea, Yuri se va ir de nuevo a grabar ahí… y tú no iras con ella-** le saco la lengua

– **Deja de molestar enana-** Yuri le dijo mirándola feo

– **Ok…-** rio, pero vio la cara de su chica y rio nerviosa, fue salvada porque tocaron la puerta

– **Voy-** dijo Yuri levantándose para ir abrir, cuando lo hizo Vivian le abrazo fuertemente

– **Espero no llegar tarde-** decia con una sonrisa

– **Para nada…a penas y solo han llegada la enana pervertida, Tiff, Krystal y Amber** -le menciono

– **Ah… bueno-** entraron hacia el interior, saludo a todos en especial a Krystal que le sonrio

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, las ultimas en llegar fueron el SooSun que pasaron por una botella de Champan para brindar, todos ya estaban listas para el estreno del video de Sica la cual estaba nerviosa porque todos estaban ahí apoyándola, las persona que en verdad quería estaban con ella, esa misma mañana habia recibido la llamada de sus padres para desearle suerte, además de decirle a Yuri que la cuidara, era raro ya que los padres de ambas tenían conocimiento de su relación pero no en si los hermanos o primos, sus suegros también le llamaron deseándole suerte por lo de su video, pidiendo que cuidara de Yuri y que no se metiera en problemas, morena que protesto con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica no podía pedir más, tenía a la persona que amaba como no pensó hacerlo, esa morena que bromea con Yoong que está feliz de la mano de Seo la cual aún no estaba muy a gusto por la forma en la que se lleva su Yoongie con la Pearl Black, Yuri esa joven divertida que era un contraste con ella, pero aun así no supo cómo es que su corazón se fue entregando al de ella, todo estaba como debería estar.

– **¿Y la comida?-** pregunto Soo captando la atención de Yoona

– **Sí, unnie ¿Dónde está la comida?-** Sica que estaba por tomar la mano de su morena entre la de ella bajo la atenta mirada de Vivian y Krystal no lo hizo solo para mirar a las dos Shikshin que sonrieron inocentes

– **Voy por ella-** contesto Sica

– **Te ayudo Baby-** le hablo olvidando que habia persona que no sabían de su relación

– **Claro Honey-ah!-** le contesto con una sonrisa

– **Esas dos son más pervertidas que Tae-** dijo Phany, Tae le miro entrecerrando los ojos

– **Si… como la vez que las muy desgraciadas estaban comiéndose frente nosotras-** rieron todas, en eso se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Krystal, Amber y Vivian que veían la conversación divertidas y con una sonrisa en la cara

– **Eh… no escucharon nada de nosotras** -hablo Yoong de manera apresurada

– **Oh vamos, dile a tu gemela-** hablo Vivian **–que no se preocupe… que ya lo sospechábamos-** rio

– **¿Gemela?-** preguntaron todos

– **Si… no sean dado cuenta del parecido de las dos** -se encogió de hombros, se pusieron a discutir sobre el parecido de las dos, Amber decia que no era verdad que y defendía a Krystal como buena novia, las demás las median les hacían hacer gesto para ver si parecían igual.

Yuri y Jessica regresaron, pero se quedaron quietas al ver que estaban haciendo, por lo que no pudieron soltar la carcajada ya que ver a Yoona y Krystal haciendo los que las demás le pedían solo para ver si eran iguales.

– **¡Comida!-** Grito Soo, y a Yoong no le importó nada más y corrió hacia ella

– **Al menos no comen igual-** rieron ante las palabras de Hyo

La comida ya estaba más bien eran algunos bocadillos los cuales eran devoradas por dos miembro de SNSD sin ningún reparo, Sunny estaba junto a su novia con un vaso de agua al igual que Seo porque no sabían en que momento de atragantarían.

– **Unnie-** le llamo Krystal a Jessica la cual reía con novia al ver comer a las otras dos

– **Dime Krys** -le miro

– **¿Cuando me dirías que Yuri-unnie y tu están saliendo?-** pregunto inocente, Yul se atraganto y eso que no estaba tragando como las otras dos

– **Eh… ha veras… es una larga historia-** contesto

– **¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo?-** Sunny decia sin despegar la mirada de su novia

– **Porque es la verdad es larga…-** Yuri dijo **–Krystal, Vivian… pues creo que la relación que llevo con Jessica es un secreto a voces, así que solo para confirmar, si, si estamos en una relación… y es seria ya que llevamos más de un año desde lo de Hong Kong… la cuestión es que me enoje porque ella me trato indiferente cuando le cuestionaron sobre si sabía que estaba ahí-** J recordó la cara que tenía cuando vio el identificador de llamadas y el nombre Yuri aparecía ahí **–así que sin más la llame y le dije que necesitábamos vernos-** Sica rio

– **Sí, ella me llamo y no me pidió que nos viéramos ella me exigió vernos, es más dio por sentado que lo haría y así fue… la cuestión es que nos encontramos… tuvimos un platica…-** cruzaron miradas y sus mejillas quedaron rojas

– **Más bien tuvieron sexo y ahí es cuando se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos-** Tae como siempre, tras esto hizo poner más roja las chicas

– **Taeyeon no digas eso, esta seo y Krystal-** reprendió Tiff, vieron a las chicas que estaban rojas

– **No le hagan caso a lo que dice esa enana pervertida-** Jessica fulmina a la líder

– **¿Pero lo hicieron o no?-** pregunto Krys roja

– **Eh…-** no supo que decir así **–Yuri!-** llamo a la chica

– **Ammm… si… pero…-** estaba nerviosa **–Como sea la cuestión es que estamos juntas nos queremos y ya…-** dijo de manera rápida causando la risa en todas, la cual fue cayada cuando, anunciaron el estreno del MV de Sica.

El video comenzaba con la chica en una tina sin agua detrás de su casa en el medio de la nada, cuando comenzó a cantar todas se quedaron fijamente viendo el video hasta Yuri que solo rodeo la pequeña cintura de su Sica, que recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su Seobang.

El video seguía en la parte en la que Jessica se comía el malvavisco y se le quedaba pegado en su delgados y deliciosos labios, Yuri le robo un beso no sin susurrar el oído de la chica.

– **Hubiera dado mucho por estar ahí y comerte la boca, pero habrá tiempo de sobra para saber cómo saben tus labios con malvavisco derretido-** le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja causando el sonrojo de la otra

– **ByunYul-** le susurro

Si las demás se dieron cuenta no dijeron anda, ya que Soo y Yoona comían los bocadillos, mientras sus respectivas novias trataban que no se ahogaran mientras veían el video, Hyo movía los pies por la música, Tiff sonreía porque ahí en ese video se veía a la antigua Jessica, Tae por dentro estaba orgullosa de la que un dia fue su mejor amiga.

El video termino y todas de inmediato voltearon a ver a Jessica, la cual se sintió un poco cohibida por todas la miradas y más la de su novia que la miraba como una diosa.

– **Sica baby estuviste perfecta… fue perfecto… dios, te vías genial, te amo, te amo mucho-** Yuri se levantó con la diseñadora en brazos mientras la giraba

– **No Yuri, no… bájame…-** pero en realidad estaba tan feliz en los brazos de ella que no le importaba, cuando la bajo

– **Te amo** -le dijo mirándola a los ojos

– **Yo más-** contesto, las dos se besaron.

Las demás decidieron darles un poco de espacio… pero cuando vieron que el beso estaba subiendo de tono, y tanto Krys como Seo estaban rojas tomate, Tae fue la que les lanzo un cojín

– **Después dicen que Phany y yo somos las pervertidas-** se quejó la líder

– **Porque lo son-** dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, causando risas

– **Felicidades Omma-** Yoong abrazo muy fuerte a su unnie que casi la deja sin aire

– **Gracias lagarto-** dijo cuándo respiro normal

– **Felicidades unnie** -Seo también le abrazo pero no tan fuerte como su novia.

Todos felicitaron a Jessica, obvio y es que le video estaba genial, lo único malo es que ninguna podía apoyarla en público porque eso era lo que venía en su nuevo contrato cuando la chica salió, no pueden estar en contacto con ella, pero aun así varios tenían aun su contacto muchas fueron las veces en las que estaban tentadas en llamarle, pero sabían que eso les traería problemas, pero Yuri, ella si se habia jugado todo por estar con ella.

Y es que estuvo bien… ya que se jugó su felicidad y ahí estaban las dos, de empalagosas no pensaron ver a Jessica no de esa forma y menos con Yuri pero lo estaban y eso las hacia felices a todas.

– **Bien jugado Jung-** Tiff le felicito sinceramente

– **Te lo dije Hwang-** le sonrio antes de darle una abrazo

La verdad es que el video era bueno todos estaban orgullosos, y sabían que a al tío de Sunny no le gustaría tantito.

 _ **SM Entertainment…**_

Lee Soo Man estaba furioso habia visto el video de Jessica y no negaba que era bueno, es más… era un poco más llamativo que el de Tiffany… eso no quería decir que el de Tiff no sirviera, el single I Just Wanna Dance estaba ya siendo nominado a varios premios, pero Fly tenía ese no sé qué le faltó al de Tiffany.

– **Esto no puede pasar-** se servía una copa, en eso le llegaba el correo con los demás canciones del mini álbum de la chica y se daba cuenta que en verdad eran buena, y más cuando se enteró que varias cancones fueron escritas por ella misma **–Es por eso que tienen tanto, sus sentimiento están impresos en esas letras-** reconocía

– **Lee… ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto el manager de las GG al entrar a la oficina

– **Escuchando a las canciones de tu amor platónico** -le contesto

– **¿Qué?-** le miro sorprendido, pero el otro se rio

– **Sé muy bien que La Ice Princess no es la que te interesa, todos sabemos que la que te mueve el tapete es Yuri lástima que te ha salido lesbiana, pero creo que tú la puedes volver al camino correcto** -le miro **–Ya sabes muéstrale lo que es un hombre-** señalando su entre pierna

– **Pero es que acaso ti estás loco, Yuri no me interesa de esa manera, y más vale que no se te ocurra hacer nada en contra de ella o cualquiera, recuerda que la chica tiene en sus manos muchas cosa que te pueden hacer mucho daño-** Young le recordó

– **Cobarde…, muy bien podrías divertir con ella, usarla un poco con eso dañaríamos a Jessica, porque aunque la chica aparente que es fría sé que la romperíamos con eso-** reía

– **No hare nada para dañarlas, no sé porque odias tanto a Jessica pero no lo permitiré-** fue lo que dijo antes de salir

– **La odio por ser lesbiana, por no corresponderme por eso y más-** aporreo el vaso lejos **–Por meterse con Yuri, por ser de ella y no mía por eso la odio-** susurro furioso

 _ **Departamento secreto de Yuri y Jessica…**_

Las chicas seguían celebrando el debut de Jessica la cual nadie la movía del regazo de su novia, porque le encantaba poder sentirse protegida por ella, porque el olor de Yuri, era su fragancia preferida, amaba como olía la chica como su perfume se mezclaba con el olor natural de ella.

– **Eres única mi amor** -Yuri le abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho

– **Te quiero Seobang** -le susurro

Y es que viendo la escena que se llevaba adelante era como volver el tiempo, en la que apenas eran unas jóvenes que no sabían nada, que no le importaba la fama y solo querían cumplir sus sueños, y es que ver a Sunny pelando con Soo por comer mucho, Seo enamorando a Yoong y está riendo feliz, Hyo seguro se mandaba mensajes con Nicol, Tae le acariciaba el cabello a Stephanie que le sonreía.

Para Jessica ver a su hermanita sonreír de esa manera con Amber, ver que se atrevido a ser feliz aunque tenga que fingir salir con Kai solo porque Soo Man quiere eso, Yuri veía a su prima aquella que estaba segura que supo que algo pasaba desde hace mucho pero que fue prudente, le gustaba la familia que tenía y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

– **Sabes que una canción de mi mini álbum la escribí para ti-** le dijo la Ice Princess

– **¿Así?** -le miro

– **Si… prometo que el dia que la cante en vivo… es dia sabrás que está dedicada para ti-** le sonrio

– **Lo estaré esperando-** le dio un beso, pero un cojín les dio de pleno en sus cabezas

– **¡Vendetta!-** Grito Taeyeon

Todas rieron por la expresión de las otras dos, pero al final también se unieron a ese confín de risas.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué canción le dedico Jessica a Yuri?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capitulo_ _ **Problemas…**_


	7. Chapter 6: Problemas

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Problemas**_

Habia pasado dos semanas desde el debut de Jessica, pero Fly habia sido aceptaba muy bien, y todo estaba en su apogeo, y es que sus fans estaban como locos la escucharla de nuevo, la relación con Yuri estaba más que bien solo que ahora tenía un poco más de cuidado para que no las descubrieran.

Jessica estaba con algunas presentaciones, como el de la Korea University, se habia presentado y fue bien recibida, además de que mucho se especulaba sobre dos de las canciones de su disco, ya que Love Me the Same también se habia estrenado el MV a los dos días de Fly.

Jessica estaba un poco irritada porque el muy idiota de Tyler le habia intentado besar y ella tuvo que ponerlo en su lugar, extrañaba a su novia, pero ella se encontraba grabando en Nueva Caledonia "Law of The Jungle", y no podía estar en contacto con ella, habia ya visto los cortos del video de Barrel y dios, que sexy se veía su morena en esa forma.

Por lo mismo llego al departamento de Krystal el cual estaba fuera de la SM porque de otra forma no hubiera podido entrar, toco y espero unos segundos antes que una despeinada Soo Jung le abriera.

– **Jess-** le nombro

– **Si ¿interrumpo algo?-** pregunto al verla agitada, mal vestida, el cabello espantado, los labios rojos e hinchados

– **Eh…no, pasa-** la otra entro **– ¿Por qué estás aquí?-** pregunto la menor

– **Es que me aburro solo en el departamento, además hoy no he ido a la oficina, no quiero verle la cara a Kwon-** se sentó en el sillón molesta

– **¿Qué paso?-** pregunto esta

– **El muy idiota ayer en que se terminaban los nuevos diseños, aprovecho para besarme, así que le vire el rostro de una bofetada, estoy segura que aún debe verse mí mano marcada en su mejilla, pero se lo tenía bien merecido nadie me besa-** hablo cruzada de brazos

– **Nadie que no sea una joven bailarina, que pertenezca a un grupo, que le apoden Pearl Black por su tono de piel, que tú debes conocer a la perfección, que sea una excelente bailarina, que tenga unos buenos movimientos, y lo que me hace pensar que es excelente en la cama-** Jessica se puso roja y fulmino a su hermanita pero no la interrumpió **–Además de que sea una romántica y que te saque una sonrisa cada vez que la vez y la escuchas, que no puedas separar tus manos de ella, porque sus mano son como imanes que se atraen-** Krys sonrio al ver la sonrisa tonta de enamorada de la otra **–y por supuesto su apellido sea Kwon y de nombre Yuri-** termino

– **¡Cállate!-** le tiro un almohada, pero esta se agacho y la almohada fue aparar en la cara de Amber que recién llegaba a la sala

– **¡Auch!-** se quejó esta

– **Stupid** -le llamo antes de acercarse a ella para ver si estaba bien

– **Estoy bien Princesa, solo me dolió** -le dio una sonrisa

– **Lo siento Liu, no quería darte a ti-** Jessica la miro y su cara denotaban confusión y preocupación **– ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el ojo?-** pregunto

– **Un accidente-** respondió

– **Si llamas accidente que te golpeara en el ojo, se podría decir que si-** Krystal no estaba feliz por la respuesta de su novia

– **No mientas Liu, dime que te paso-** pidió seria la ex SNSD

– **Kim Jong In-** respondió

– **¿Cómo? No entiendo-** miro a su hermanita que suspiro

– **Veras, como sabes Amber y yo tenemos una relación, pero por el contrato PR que firme que dice que tengo que salir con él por lo menos un año, la cuestión es que yo no quería mentirle, así que estaba más que dispuesta a decirle, pero Amber me pidió que ella quería hablar con él para explicarle como fueron las cosas, Así que dije que estaba bien, pero….-** miro a su novia

– **Le pedi a Soo Jung que le mandara un mensaje citándolo para verlo, la caso es que lo cito en la sala de ensayos, y bueno…-** miro a Jessica

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Kai se encontraba en la sala en la espera de Krystal, no sabía porque le habia citado ahí, pero estaba más que feliz por eso, porque era la primera vez que se veían fuera de lo que el contrato decia, él quería a la chica pero esta habia sido sincera al decirle que su corazón ya tenía dueña, pero se prometió asi mismo que no me daría por vencido y lucharía por ganarse su corazón.

Por lo que ahí se encontraba el en la espera de Krystal, así que cuando la puerta fue abierta, este se giró con una enorme sonrisa, cual se desvaneció al ver quien era en realidad.

– **Unnie** -le llamo **– ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto

– **Kim Jong In, sé que estas aquí porque Soo Jung te lo pidió, pero realmente la que quiere hablar soy yo, le he pedido que te cite aquí para poder hablar contigo-** le miro

– **¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar Amber?-** pregunto

– **Krystal-** solo la nombro y el chico supo que algo no iba bien

– **¿Qué pasa con ella?-** le miro

– **Sé que sabes que ella está enamorada de mi-** él le miro con un signo de interrogación en la cara **– ¿cómo lo sé?-** el asintió **–ella me lo dijo, por eso quiero hablar contigo, porque yo también le correspondo, y estamos juntas** -el chico sentía una rabia apoderarse de el **–y por eso quería hablar contigo, sé que por el contrato que firmaron les obliga decir que están juntos, también sé que le pediste que intentara quererte, pero eso fue antes de que nos confesáramos, mira Kai eres un gran chico, pero amo a Krystal y solo quiero pedirte que…-** no termino de decir nada más cuando sintió un puñetazo que la hacía caer hacia el suelo

– **Eres una maldita zorra Liu-** le grito

– **¿Pero qué te pasa?-** se levantó un poco aturdida por el golpe

– **Te metiste con ella, aun sabiendo que le pedi una oportunidad, aun así te la llevaste a la cama, no me creas idiota Liu, sé que te las has cogido como la zorra que es, igualita a su hermana-** no pudo terminar de decir nada más porque Amber le mando un golpe que le rompió la nariz

– **No vuelvas a insultarla de esa amera, porque te juro imbécil que esto será poco de lo que te hare-** el miro y se rio

– **No me das miedo, pero te juro que esto no se quedara así, arruinare sus carreras, porque sabes que si Soo Man se entera… todo estará acabado y ella jamás te lo perdonara, así que mantente fuera de mi camino con Krystal, que ella solo será mía-** dijo antes de salir de ahí furioso.

 _ *******Fin Flash Back*******_

Jessica estaba que no se lo creía, la verdad es que no se esperaba que ese pequeño insecto fuera capaz de hacer eso, y menos golpear a una mujer, porque aunque Amber se vistiera como Tomboy ella seguía siendo mujer.

– **Lo mato-** se levantó para salir del departamento sin darle oportunidad de detenerla a Amber y Krys que solo se quedaron viendo la puerta cerrada, al tiempo que el celular de Jessica sonaba.

En el aeropuerto de Incheon una morena llegaba de nuevo a corea y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue marcarle a su hermoso Ángel para infórmale que la vería en el departamento.

– **Amor-** nombro

– **Eh… ummm… ¿Yuri?** -preguntaron atraves de teléfono

– **Si ¿quién habla?-** pregunto confundida

– **Ah… soy Krystal, lo que pasa es que mi hermana estuvo aquí, pero se enteró de algo y se fue y dejo el teléfono aquí, y bueno…-** estaba nerviosa

– **Krystal ¿de qué se enteró? ¿Y a dónde fue?-** pregunto

La chica le conto lo que habia pasado, y Yuri se temo lo peor, así que le dijo que fueran a buscarla, que la trataran de contactar a su otro celular, que ella también la buscaría que sabía dónde podría a ver ido.

Y no estaba equivocada a la afueras de SM Entertainment se encontraba la Toyota de Jessica, ella buscaba en su bolso el celular con el cual se comunicaba con Yuri pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado así que supo que lo dejo en casa de Krys, por lo que procedió a mandarle un mensaje a Taeyeon, diciéndole donde estaba y que bajara porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

Obviamente la de cabello corto estaba ahí porque le habían hablado para ver lo de su Comeback y la de las TaeTiSeo, así que salio sin ser vista para subirse a la camioneta.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto viendo que nadie les vea

– **Necesito entrar, voy a poner a un estúpido en su lugar** -Tae se le quedo viendo

– **¿Qué?-** la chica estaba confundida

– **Veras, el imbécil de Kai golpeo a Amber…-** le conto todo lo que habia pasado por lo que la chica asintió

– **Vale hare algo que de seguro hara que Tiff se moleste conmigo-** la chica escribió un mensaje

– **¿Qué hiciste?-** pregunto

– **Le mande un mensaje a Baekhyun, le pedi que llevara a Kai a la al de ensayo, ahí lo veras…-** le informo **–tengo que regresar porque tengo que hablar con Soo Man pero te prometo que no tardare y te ayudare asesinarlo-la otra rio Ok… ahora ayúdame a entrar-** pidió **–Claro, pásate atrás-** J lo hizo y se encontró con una sudadera de su Yuri **–Bueno… a ver que te ponía, pero viendo que te encontraste eso, póntelo que voy hacer que entres de esta manera, manejare por el sub y después entraras por el estacionamiento, directo a los pisos superiores y para que te vas a la sala de ensayos-** la otra asintió

Entrar sin ningún inconveniente, Jess se fue hacia la parte donde Kai ya debería estar esperando, y así era el chico aún tenía la nariz morado e lo que habia pasado con Amber, cuando vio entrar a Jessica se quedó serio.

– **Unnie-** saludo al verla

– **Ni lo intentes, ¿creo que sabes porque estoy aquí?-** el otro solo asintió **–Ahora me vas explicar porque demonios has estado actuando como un macho, y no solo eso, golpeaste a una mujer, una mujer Kim Jong In, y si fuera poco me has llamado zorra al igual que a mi hermana** -el chico se le quedo viendo.

En otra parte mejor dicho en las afueras de la SM una morena, llamaba a todas las SNSD menos a Taeyeon que ya sabía que estaba ahí, también llamo a Krystal y Amber a las cuales les pidió que trajera a Luna y victoria rápidamente.

Y no tardaron cuando ya estaban entrando a las oficinas, muchos de los empleados les saludaban, en el camino se toparon con Taeyeon que iba hacia donde ellas creían que estaba la ex miembro y novia de Yuri.

– **¿Has visto a Jessica?-** pregunto Seobang

– **Eh si-** ella les conto lo que hicieron, y les dijo que tenían que ir hacia donde estaban **–Tiff-** intento Tae al ver que la chica intentaba ignorarla

– **Ahora no Kim Taeyeon-** le señalo antes de seguir a las demás.

Dentro de la sala de ensayos, Kai estaba furioso, y es que la otra lo estaba humillando de una manera que no pensó que lo fueran hacer nunca. –Mira perra-le tomó del brazo un poco fuerte

– **¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!-** intento zafarse en vano

– **Ninguna vieja estúpida, ni una puta que se cree princesa, me humilla de esta manera, de una vez te digo que arruinare tu carrera, y la de Krystal, Soo Man jamás permitirá esa estupidez, y no solo eso… si no que le mostrare lo que es estar con un hombre, ella será mi zorra, como tú lo vas hacer ahora** -la jalo hacia y la presiono contra la pared, lo que no esperaba es que la puerta se abriera.

Yuri al escuchar a Jessica decir que la soltara, abrió la puerta de una manera rápida, y cuando vio la escena, sintió la rubia recorrerle el cuerpo, y son más al entrar se fue contra Kai, que al no esperar el golpe termino en el suelo con la morena sobre el golpeándolo.

– **Yuri, amor… suéltalo, suéltalo** -le obraba por la espada para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando, las demás tuvieron que hacer fuerza para lograr sacarla de encima del chico, que se quejaba, con el rostro lleno de sangre.

– **¡Maldita!-** grito e intento golpear a Yuri, pero esta fue más rápida y le dio una patada haciéndolo caer al suelo y ella, cayendo de rodillas y lastimándose la misma y golpeándose, sabiendo que en algunos minutos ya tendría moretes. **–Esto no se quedara así, las hare pagar a todas.-apunto –hare que sus carreras se vayan al infierno-** Jessica rio

– **No lo creo, imbécil, por si no te diste cuenta te graba, aceptaste todo lo que hiciste, como golpear a Amber-** señalo a la chica **–llamarme zorra a mí y a Krystal, decir que será tuya e intentar forzarme hacer algo que no quería, así como intentar golpear a Yuri, tú crees que a Soo Man le gustara aun disque hombrecito así en su empresa y más, si esto sale a luz, no creo que quieras que tus fans sepan qué clase de tipo eres, que no eres nada, digo si EXO apenas comenzaba a ganar fama, con esto todo se vendría abajo-** le aseguro

– **No harías eso-** miro a Taeyeon que le miraba mal **–y tú, vas a dejar que esta estúpida me amenace, soy amigo de Baek, fuiste su novia… sé que aún le quieres, defiéndeme-** exigía

– **Yo no…-** no pudo terminar de hablar porque las puertas fueron abiertas

– **Ella no hara nada para ayudarte, y es mejor que dejas en paz a todas, porque te juro Kai que hare que te saquen del grupo, y no me importa nada más, y los demás están de acuerdo, porque no queremos a un violento en nuestro grupo-**

– **Me las pagaran-** se salio de la sala enojado mientras presionaba su nariz sangrante

– **Me disculpo-** dijo Baek hacia las demás y sobre todo con Amber y Jessica **–Me encargare de él, en verdad me siento avergonzado por lo que él hace, yo enserio** -el chico se disculpaba.

Yuri no le importaba nada más que su novia, por lo que la abrazaba contra ella, y sin importarle nada le beso, causando al sorpresa en Baekhyun, Luna y Victoria que no sabían nada, pero a las otras dos no les importaba nada.

– **Ya estuvo, hay que sacar a Jessica de aquí, nadie la puede ver…-** en eso el manager entro, y vio la escena

– **No diré nada, tienes que salir de aquí, Soo Man viene aquí, ya que escucho que hubo un disturbio además de ver a Kai lleno de sangre-** dijo

Inmediatamente todas hicieron que Jessica quedar en medio con Yuri así lograron sacarla hacia la Toyota, la morena se subio con su novia la camioneta dándole a Taeyeon para que manejara, toda hicieron como pudieron para dar en la camioneta, obviamente Tiff fue adelante, aunque no le hablara a Tae, Yoona con Seohyun en sus piernas, Sunny con Soo sobre ella, Yuri con en sus piernas, Hyo solo reía al ver a la parejitas así, hasta Krys estaba sobre Amber, y a Luna no le quedó de otra que tener a Vic sobre ella.

Fueron hacia el departamento de las YulSic, ahí todas se enteraron de lo que habia pasado, a Yuri todavía le hervía la sangre y más al comprobar que su novia tenia las marca de la mano en su brazo, la abrazaba fuertemente contra ella, las demás vieron que era el momento decidieron marcharse, obviamente Taeyeon obligo a Tiffany irse con ella para que hablarían y aunque la otra no quería, tuvo que acceder porque al menos necesitaba saber la verdad, y no quería seguir sin poder besar a su chaparrita.

– **Amor-** Jess miro a su novia bien desde que vio de nuevo.

No podía creer lo que veía, estaba muy delgada, para su gusto demasiado delgada para su gusto, sabía lo que su novia sufría con su peso, pero esperaba que una vez estando ya aquí en corea pudiera recuperar lo que habia perdido.

– **Sica-** le sonrio **–Es mi delgadez ¿verdad?-** pregunto

– **Sí, no me gusta que estés así de delgada Yuri, es demasiado-** la morena suspiro

– **Te juro que es solo porque no comía bien, ya que no nos internamos y la comía era escasa-** la Ice Princess le sonrio

– **Te creeré amor, ahora salúdame como se debe-** la morena rio, y se acercó para besarla.

Y así es como Yuri termino cargando a su novio que estaba con las piernas en su cintura hasta su habitación, donde una vez más se demostraron lo que sentían la una por la otra no con palabras si no con caricias.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué canción le dedico Jessica a Yuri?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capítulo_ _ **Los Planes de Lee Soo Man**_


	8. Chapter 7: Los Planes de Lee Soo Man

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Falling Crazy in Love – Jessica Jung**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Los Planes de Lee Soo Man**_

El tiempo pasaba rápido pensaba el Yulsic, ya que estaban entrando en el mes de julio, habían estado separadas por sus apretadas agendas, mas Jessica que estaba teniendo algunos conciertos fuera de Corea, además hacia unas semanas viajo a los Angeles para la final de la NBA y apoyar a los Warrior´s, gracias a que ellos la invitaron.

Yuri por su parte está en el web drama y con lo de "Law of The Jungle", y a Jessica ver a su chica de esa manera sin maquillaje, además de las demás fotos que salieron de Barrel, se enamoraba más, la diseñadora ya estaba recibiendo los primero diseños que presentaría para su temporada otoño invierno, y el cual la morena que tenía por novia la estaba ayudando.

En otra parte días atrás Taeyeon habia hecho Comeback y la verdad es que estaba teniendo el éxito que se esperaba, pero lo único que no le gustaba es que Lee Soo Man le haya hecho seguir a Chanyeol haciendo saltar las alarmas de una posible relación, y que se le viera escuchando alguna canción de Exo, y Tiffany era lo mismo le hicieron festejar con la nueva canción de Nickhyun, además de comenzar a seguir a la archienemiga de las sones, Lee Chae Rin mejor conocida en el mundo artístico como CL, y verlas juntas en algunas ocasiones.

Las Taeny trataban de soportar eso ya que los fans de ambas estaban a full con eso, YulSic sabía que era difícil, por lo que les habían pedido que podían decir que no, y que lo entenderían, pero Tae y Tiff les dijeron que la familia no se abandonaba.

Yuri estaba grabando algunas escenas del web drama, pero en ese momento estaba en un break por lo que veía que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su hermosa novia, por lo que hizo un mueca de miedo al saber que al momento que le marcara lo que le esperaba, así que marco para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Lo primero que escucho fue su nombre completo, así que solo trago en seco, sabiendo lo que ese le avecinaba.

– **Amor…-** llamo **–Lo siento… si, yo… no escuchaba el teléfono, si de verdad-** hablaba pero la otra reclamaba **–Sica, nena por favor, estoy saliendo de los estudios estoy yendo para el departamento, si princesa, te lo juro… si te prometo que te explicara, si… está bien ¿Qué?-** pregunto la morena **–Ok… dile que por mí no hay problema pero que antes que haga algo que después se pueda arrepentir, tienen que hablarlo, cuando llegue hablare con ella ¿ok?-** la otra acepto y colgó

Cuando estaba subiendo sintió una mano, al voltear se encontró con los ojo cristalinos de Amber, que tenía el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, ahí supo que Krystal no estaría nada bien.

– **Amber…-** le llamo **– ¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto la morena al hacer que subiera con ella a su coche

– **Krystal cree que la engaño con Luna, aunque ella y yo hemos tratado de explicarle ella no me cree, y todo es culpa del estúpido de Kai y de Soo Man-** la Tomboy le explico que era lo que pasaba

– **Ok… vamos al departamento Sica me dijo que Krys llego llorando, así que nosotras les ayudaremos más yo, porque estoy segura que mi princesa me tirara algo a la cabeza cuando me vea llegar contigo-** la otra chica de cabello corto le dio una mueca de sonrisa.

 _ **Departamento no tan secreto de YulSic…**_

Jessica trataba de consolar a su hermanita y es que jamás la habia visto así, esperaba no encontrarse con la Tomboy porque estaba segura que la despedazaría por causar dolor e n su pequeña, pero al aparecer el destino quería que eso pasara porque por la puerta del departamento, su sexy novia hacia acto de presencia con una Amber cabizbaja.

– **¿Qué hace esa traicionera aquí?-** escupió con rabia la diseñadora intentando acercarse hacia la otra integrante de F(X) **–Calma princesa-** Seobang le abrazo

– **¿Qué haces aquí Liu?-** Krystal le miraba con la peor de las miradas

– **Yo… yo vine a explicarte, digo que me dejas explicarte, te juro que todo tiene una explicación, yo por favor… en verdad Soo Jung, yo… no te engañado…-** le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

– **Eso no es verdad, yo lo vi… te besaste con Luna, me engañas con ella-** le apuntaba

– **Si… pero no te engañe eso fue…-** intentaba

– **No digas que fue un accidente porque te juro que te doy otra cacheta que se te quede marcada mi mano-** amenazo la Maknae

– **No…-** miro a las otras dos que solo eran espectadoras **–No voy a negar que eso realmente paso, porque no puedo pero yo no la bese porque quise, no porque te estoy engañando con ella, tu misma sabes que Luna esta con Victoria aunque nuestra líder no quiera aceptarlo, pero ese piquito o roce de labios, no fue nuestra decisión-** suspiro pesadamente, Jessica negó

– **Soo Man** -dijo la mayor

– **Sí, Unnie él nos obligó hacerlo, pero aun no me explico como Krys lo vio si nadie más lo ha visto, digo porque si fuera así, todo el mundo estaría explotando con esto, aun nadie lo sabe-** todas se quedaron calladas

– **Fue una trampa-** hablo Krystal mirando a Amber **–yo estaba con Kai en una de las salidas por el contrato, entonces él estaba hablando de no sé qué cosas, mientras yo me entretenía con mi celular así que no le prestaba atención…-** contaba

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Krystal odia tener que salir y fingir frente a todos que estaba en una relación con el niño bonito y bobo de Exo, aun no entendía que era lo que muchos veían en el, a ella no le gusta ni un poquito pero tenía que fingir la estúpida sonrisa de enamorada, aunque no le era difícil, solo tenía que recordar a su hermosa novia, y la sonrisa sola se estampaba en su cara.

– **Krystal-** una voz la saco del recuerdo de Amber

– **Kai-** le dio una sonrisa de lo más falsa **–dime-** el otro chico le miro girando los ojos

– **No sé cómo la idiota de Amber te soporta, ah ya se… te engaña-** rio

– **¿Qué dices imbécil?-** la chica le miro mal

– **De esto-** le tendió el teléfono para que viera el video

– **Eso no puede ser-** miraba el video, in que se diera cuanta Jong In sonrio feliz.

 _ *******Fin Flashback*******_

Krystal miro a su aun novia, y vio un la marca de su mano en su mejilla y se sentí mal, porque ahora sabía que fue una trampa que seguro Kai y Soo Man armaron como venían haciendo desde hace semanas.

– **Soo Jung-** mi novia estaba frente a mi mirándome

– **Lo siento-** dije acariciando la marca

– **No te disculpes, no lo hagas solo reaccionaste a lo que nadie aquí no haría-** le abrazo

– **Vamos a casa-** le tomo de la mano

– **Vamos… creo le diré a Victoria que pase por nosotras-** la más pequeña sintió

– **¿Crees que Luna este molesta conmigo?** -miro a su novia

Jessica y Yuri no entendían ese pregunta por lo que esperaron la respuesta de la Tomboy, para saber qué era lo que habia pasado.

– **Este…-** se rasco la cabeza **–No, no creo… bueno tal vez un poco, ummm… seguro se le pasa cuando las marcas de tus uñas desaparezcan de su rostro, si… después de eso** -la Maknae le miro mal **–Eh solo juego Soo Jung-** le sonrio

Krystal al ver la cara confundida de su hermana y cuñada respectivamente, decidió contarles que habia pasado mientras Amber marcaba para que las pasaran buscar.

– **No lo puedo creer-** Jessica estaba sorprendida

– **Sí, ni yo… aún no sé cómo es que lo hice, pero es que estaba tan enojado por el video, que me le fui encima-** contaba

No paso mucho para que Victoria llegara por ellas, Luna la ver a Krystal inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de la su patrona ya que no quería sufrir otro ataque por parte de la pequeña Jung.

– **Luna-** le llamo esta misma acercándose **–No te hare nada, ya se aclaró todo, y quiero pedirte una disculpa por a verte ataco sin dejarte explicar** -la chica salio aun con miedo dejando ver a todos las marcas en su mejilla de las uñas de Krys **–Sí, siento eso-** señalando las heridas

Luna vio que la otra era sincera por lo que acepto sin ningún problema, y después de eso se despidieron de las dueñas del departamento dejándolas solas, cuando cerraron la puerta, Yuri se dio cuenta que su novia no estaba, por lo que con la intensión de ir a buscarla camino hacia la sala, pero en eso Jessica bajaba con una guitarra en mano, lo que le sorprendió a la morena.

– **¿Princesa?-** pregunto

– **Siéntate-** le pidió la chica

– **Ok-** hizo lo que otra le pidió

– **Sé que te dije que cuando cantara la canción que escribí para ti, tu sabrías cual era… pero prefiero esto-** se sentó frente a ella con la guitarra en la mesita **–Quiero que me escuchas hasta que yo termine-** hablo al ver que la otra quería decir algo

– **Bien…-** acepto derrotada

La diseñadora se colocó bien la guitarra antes de comenzar hacer sonar las notas de una de las canciones de su mini álbum, Yuri no habia escuchado muchas de esas canciones, porque Jessica le habia dicho que quería ser ella la que se las cantara, por eso mismo estaba sorprendida porque la otra estaba tocándole una de ellas.

 _Puedo recibirte en mis sueños, y no querer despertar,_

 _Me apoye en ti cuando necesitaba descansar,_

 _Me haces sentir muy cómoda,_

 _Cuando escucho tu voz, mi corazón late de nuevo,_

 _Es probable que no sepas de este sentimiento, pero te daré todo mi amor,_

 _Bebe, ahora sé que… eres de todo lo que necesito,_

 _Así que… eres la única, eres la única_

La morena al escuchar la letra, ver el sentimiento con que su novia le estaba cantando, por eso sonrio mientras sentía sus ojos picarla por las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellos, viendo como su novia estaba tan concentrada en tocar y cantar para ella.

 _Toma mi mano con fuerza y en secreto dirígete a mí,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente,_

 _Este sentimiento es más dulce que el algodón de azúcar,_

 _Se siente como caminar sobre las nubes,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente, enamorada locamente._

La morena estaba muy enternecida por lo que estaba escuchando, y es que amaba la voz de Jessica, aunque tenían la mis voz, denominada soubrette, para ella era la más hermosa que habia escuchado y eso que tenía a Taeyeon cerca.

 _Abre la puerta de mi corazón y ven a mí, antes que sea demasiado tarde,_

 _Por favor, mantén la llave en tus manos, no puedes perderla_

 _Cuando escucho tu voz, mi corazón late de nuevo,_

 _Es probable que no sepas de este sentimiento, pero te daré todo mi amor,_

 _Bebe, ahora sé que… eres de todo lo que necesito,_

 _Así que… eres la única, eres la única_

 _Toma mi mano con fuerza y en secreto dirígete a mí,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente,_

 _Este sentimiento es más dulce que el algodón de azúcar,_

 _Se siente como caminar sobre las nubes,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente, enamorada locamente._

Jessica cantaba con lo que tenía, sus sentimientos por la morena, y es que Yuri le hacía hacer eso, le hacía sentir de una manera que jamás se habia sentido jamás, su morena era lo que quería tener siempre con ella, y sabía que los días malos estaban en camino y todo se lo debían al estúpido de Soo Man.

 _Cada vez que respiro, me enamoro más de ti,_

 _Incluso los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven más fuertes,_

 _No voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo, viniste a mí y eres lo más preciado que tengo,_

 _No te dejare ir, te lo digo con cautela,_

 _Lo sentimientos que he estado guardado en mi interior,_

 _Oh, bebe_

 _Toma mi mano con fuerza y en secreto dirígete a mí,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente,_

 _Este sentimiento es más dulce que el algodón de azúcar,_

 _Se siente como caminar sobre las nubes,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente, enamorada locamente_

 _Toma mi mano con fuerza y en secreto dirígete a mí,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente,_

 _Este sentimiento es más dulce que el algodón de azúcar,_

 _Se siente como caminar sobre las nubes,_

 _Estoy cayendo babe, estoy enamorada de ti,_

 _Enamorada locamente, enamorada locamente_

Termino de cantar, al levantar la mirada pudo ver a su Seobang con lágrimas cayendo se sus ojos, apenas tuvo tiempo para bajar la guitarra cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de su novia alzarla en brazos y darle vueltas, mientras la ponían en el suelo de nuevo la miro a los ojos.

– **Te amo-** comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro **–Te amo mi Sica baby, te amo-** le beso en los labios, la otra sonrio en el beso al ver lo efusiva que esta su morena

– **Yo también te amo-** dijo al separarse del beso un poco agitada

La morena le miro contando amor a Jessica que la otra no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla de nuevo, lo que las hizo terminar en la habitación de ambas entregándose a ese amor que no podían decir en palabras.

 _ **SM Entertainment…**_

Soo Man estaba tranquilo sentado en su silla, sabía que con la orden a Amber y a Sulli conseguiría que Krystal rompiera con la primera así ella se centraría en lo de Kim Jong In, la verdad es que si la pequeña Jung sufría, Jessica también lo haría al ver mal a su hermana, y eso le haría feliz a él.

Además con todo lo que habia hecho, estaba segura que la diseñadora no soportaría mucho, y estallaría ya que no solo haría sufrir a la mayor de las Jung, también acabaría con el Taeny, el SooSun ya que su hermosa sobrina no podía ser una desviada, Yoona sufriría también ya que tendría que salir con en citas, lastimando Seohyun, después estaba Hyo la cual terminaría con Nicol ya que le pondría tanto proyecto como pudiera haciendo que el tiempo no fuera suficiente.

Estaba tan feliz porque sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección que casi cae de la silla cuando un enojadísimo Kai entraba casi tirando la puerta, por lo que de inmediato se recompuso de la sorpresa.

– **¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa?** -pregunto enojado

– **¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-** el otro asintió **–Me pasa que estando seguro que Krystal habría ya roto la asquerosa de Amber así que me fui a su departamento para consolarla-** le movió las cejas **–Pero sabes que encuentro, pues la puerta medio abierta, entro esperando encontrarla llorando y todo eso ¿pero sabes que encontré?-** el hombre negó **–Me encontré con que la maldita asquerosa de Amber estaba entre las pierna de la zorra de Jung la cual estaba gimiendo como una p***-** estallo muy molesto **– ¿Ves esto?-** mostro la marca del puño de la Tomboy **–La muy perra volvió a golpearme, no sé qué harás Soo Man, pero quiero un castigo para ella, tu plan con el beso de Luna y esa estúpida no funciono-** Soo Man se llevó la mano a la cara

– **No te preocupes… ya tengo plan-** sonrio

Y así era su plan era causarle un daño en lo material a Jessica y la manera de hacerlo era que su tienda sufriera un percance, así que solo sonrio, Kai lo miro un poco dudoso y co miedo.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que detrás de esa puerta un Baekhyun estaba escuchando las cosas, el cual negó y busco a Chanyeol para hablar de lo que harían.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué canción le dedico Jessica a Yuri?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capítulo_ _ **Accidentes y Treguas**_


	9. Chapter 8: Accidentes y Treguas

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Accidentes y Treguas**_

Eso no podía estar pasando es lo que Jessica estaba pensando, como es que ahora ella estaba viendo como su tienda se quemaba, todo estaba bien cuando se fue a su departamento que compartía con su novia, la cual estaba con ella oculta con un capucha para que nadie la reconociera.

– **Sica-** le llamo tomándole la mano

– **¿Cómo paso esto? Cuando me fui hace unas horas todo estaba bien-** le miro atraves de los lentes que tenía

– **No lo sé mi princesa, pudo a ver sido un cortocircuito o no se** -en eso el detective el cual llevaría la investigación

– **Señorita Jung-** le llamo al llegar

– **¿Sí?-** le miro

– **Hasta ahora las investigaciones dan por sentado que no fue un accidente, si no que fue provocado, se encontró algo de gasolina y eso es lo que nos da como que alguien lo hizo apropósito-** le informo **– ¿tiene algún enemigo, alguien que estaría dispuesto a causarle algún daño físico y material?-** pregunto anotando en una libretita, Kwon y Jung cruzaron miradas

– **No, la verdad es que no tengo idea de quien quiera hacerme daño-** contesto **–Bueno, entonces se abrirá una investigación-** le dijo algunas cosas antes de irse

Yuri abrazo a su novia contra su pecho, la sudadera que traía puesto era el doble de su cuerpo además de que tenía una gorra y lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver quien era, por eso que los medios que estaban cerca de ahí no podían ver quien era, y murmuraban entre ellos.

– **Es mejor que nos vayamos-** hablo la diseñadora **–lo medios quieren noticas, y según tú, deberías estar fuera de Corea-** le sonrio, la morena negó

– **Lo sé, pero ya sabes que ahora con lo de Fany, todos estamos en la mira-** la ex integrante asintió

– **Aun no puedo creer que aceptara lo que Soo Man le pidió-** la modelo de Pantene se encogió de hombros

– **Sabes que es un plan que tienen, según quieren hacer creer a Lee que están dispuestas hacer todo, así no levantar sospechas, ellas quieren ganarse su confianza así poder acabar con él desde dentro sin que pueda verlo venir-** la diseñadora suspiro mientras subía hacia su camioneta con la ayuda de la morena, que se apuró en subir al volante

Arranco sin dejar los periodista pudiera tomar alguna foto de perfil, y agradecía que las ventanas de la Toyota fueran blindadas completamente que no se podía ver nada por fuera, arranco y salio con destino a su departamento, tomo un atajo lo cual hizo que el automóvil que les seguía las perdiera.

– **Me vas a contar como estuvo lo de Tiff-** le pregunto la castaña, una vez que la morena estaciono dentro del edificio

– **Bien, veras… estamos en Tokio por lo de los conciertos de la SMTOWN la cuestión es que… algunos días antes de viajar ahí, Chanyeol y Baekhyun se acercaron para hablar con todas…-** entraron al edificio y subieron por elevador

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Las cosas se habían calmado entre las Taeny que ahora volvían estar de nuevo pegadas, y subiendo cosas en sus redes, la cuestión es que estaban en SM Entertainment viendo lo de su viaje a Japón con las demás miembros, ensayaban algunas coreografías de su éxito y una que otra improvisación, Tiff estaba encima de Taeyeon jugando, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, y dos jóvenes entraron como si los estuvieran vigilando, viendo para todos lados.

– **Puff lo logramos-** se dejaron caer contra la puerta

– **Estén… ummm… ¿Qué desean aquí?** -pregunto Taeyeon con el ceño fruncido y con una Tiffany aferrada a ella

– **Ah… nosotros-** los dos chicos se miraron

– **Si-** contestaron todas

– **Bien-** Chanyeol les miro serio **–Aquí Baek y yo venimos a proponerles algo, Kai esta aliado con Soo Man, lo escuchamos pedir que se hiciera algo con Amber, no sé qué paso con eso, la cuestión aquí, es que queremos proponerles que hagamos alianza, nosotros los miembros de Exo ya no soportamos la prepotencia de Kai, la verdad es que se cree el mejor del grupo cuando no es más que un niñito presumido-** aseguro

– **¿Están seguros o es una trampa?-** pregunto Seohyun la cual jugaba con Yoona que reía como tonta a la chica

– **No, en verdad queremos esto-** aseguro Baekhyun **–Kai ya nos tiene arto a todos, no lo sacamos porque tiene el apoyo de Lee pero si no, hace mucho que estaría fuera-** conto

– **Si es así, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo** -hablo Tae

– **Entonces es una trato, la cosa es ganarnos la confianza de nuevo de Lee Soo Man, acceder a lo que nos pida, cuando lo logremos podemos atacarlo desde adentro y el jamás se dará cuenta** -las 8 chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Tiffany aún está un poco renuente ya que todavía le tenía un poco de celos al Baekhyun

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

Y la castaña aún no se lo creía, pero tampoco creía la manera en que las personas estaban reaccionando, por dios no que supieran que lo habia hecho adrede, aunque si supieran la verdad, creo que dejarían de decir estupideces, la verdad es que en su forma de pensar no fue tan grave como para que los ataques contra ella llegaran a ese grado.

– **No puedo creer que la sacaran del programa ese solo por esa estupidez-** decia Jessica dejándose caer en las piernas de su morena

– **Sí, pero ya sabes que todos se creen muy patriotas, y que Tiff pusiera la bandera de Japón en el dia de la liberación no ayudo mucho, Soo Man en verdad quería que la odiaran, aun no entiendo porque el querer que la odien-** acariciaba las piernas de su novia **–Creo que lo que pasa, es que quería a alguien, y es una de nosotras nueve-** la morena negó **–Cierto Sunny no cuenta, entonces quedamos ocho, no creo que fueras tú, ni Taeyeon, no mucho menos Tiff, y no creo que sea Soo porque sabe que esta con su sobrina, y Hyo… bueno ella siempre dijo su sexualidad, al igual que tu-** la morena sonrio **–Nos queda Seo y Yoona, pero también lo dudo-** en eso la morena la miro

– **Tu-** señalo

– **¿Qué?-** la diseñadora no se lo creía

– **Si tú, recuerdas que cuando debutamos él estaba muy cerca de ti, y siempre quería que no te juntaras conmigo, mayormente hacia que estuvieras con Taeyeon o con Tiff pero no a mi lado, pero después de que Taeyeon declaro que gustaba de las chicas, y se le declaro a Tiffany, les separo yo fui tu apoyo y nos volvimos amigas, el empezó hacer de todo para que no interactuáramos en los concierto, me puso a Yoona junto a mí, y a Soo, era por eso, le gustabas para él, y es por eso que está haciendo esto, y más cuando se enteró de lo nuestro-** la castaña asimilaba todo lo que la morena habia dicho

– **No puede ser-** dijo, mirándola a los ojos **–ahora todo tiene sentido-** se miraron **– ¿Qué vamos hacer?-** pregunto J

– **Tenemos que comprobarlo, buscar pruebas y tener lo comiendo de nuestras manos-** Jess asintió **–Entonces está seguro que fue el responsable del incendio de tu tienda-** hablo Yul

– **Lo más seguro-** suspiro **–Va hacer algo difícil de conseguir** -la morena negó

– **No, Manager nos puede ayudar-** J no le pareció

– **No quiero que te acerques mucho a él, creo que todos ya sabemos que tiene cierto interés en ti-** señalo

– **Sica** -le acerco más ella **–No te pongas celosa, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-** la hizo que se sentara a horacadas en ella

– **Ah sí…-** sonrio la ex SNSD

– **Si-** sonrio antes de capturar los labios de la otra con los suyos

Se besaban con tanta pasión que las ropas fueron volando por todas partes, la verdad es que no les importaba nada más que sentirse, por lo que se dejaron llevar ahí mismo en la sala, la verdad es que tenían privacidad por lo que no se preocupaban que alguien las descubriera.

Por eso mismo Yuri de tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus caricias y sus besos, dejando una que otra marca para que fuera visible, para dejar en claro a quien pertenecía, la otra no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que dejo marcada la espalda de la morena, quería que también dejar en claro a cierta persona que su Seobang tenía dueña, y que nada ni nadie las separaría.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien ya sabía de ese departamento, y que ahora se encontraba en la puerta, fue fácil burlar la seguridad, digo si tu hermano fuera casi un hacker cualquiera lo haría, sonrio porque quería darle una sorpresa a la diseñadora, así que colocándose bien el traje que tenía puesto, se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

La castaña que dormía sobre el pecho de la morena después de hacer el amor como tres veces, le sorprendió que el timbre de su departamento sonara, miro la hora y eran las 10:00 pm, por lo que no sabía quién era, y pensó que podía decir que podía ser una de las chicas que eran las únicas que sabían de la existencia de ese departamento ni siquiera su asistente sabia.

– **¡Sorpresa!-** el hombre grito cuanto la puerta se abrió, Jessica que estaba medio dormida abrió grandemente los ojos al ver quien era

– **Tyler-** nombre aun en shock

– **Sí, mira te traje esto…-** le entrego una botella de vino **–la verdad es que tuve que seguirte desde la empresa por varios días, hasta que logre dar con este lugar, vine porque me avisaron lo del incendio fui hacia el lugar pero dijeron que ya te habías ido, así que pensé que era mejor venir a verte y ver cómo estas con todo esto, y darte mi apoyo-** la diseñadora aun no cambia en el asombro de encontrar a Kwon en la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novia, el cual nadie sabía de su existencia **–Jessica-** le llamo el empresario al ver que no respondía

– **Tyler… no creo…-** se quedó callada

– **Sica baby ¿Dónde estás?-** la voz de Yul la alertaron

– **Creo que es mejor que…-** el hombre la miro

– **¿Quién es? ¿Estas con alguien?-** preguntaba e intentaba ver

– **Mira es mejor que te vayas, ya hablaremos después** -él no se quería ir

– **Pero…-** intento

– **No, Tyler estoy hablando en serio es mejor que te vayas, yo hablare contigo mañana así que…-** no pudo terminar porque unas manos la rodearon la cintura

– **Te encontré nena, pediste comida… porque muero de hambre, después de todo gastamos mucha energía, pero apenas recargue con la comida no te dejare dormir en toda la noche-** mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra

– **Ummm-** gimió

– **Kwon Yuri-** esa voz hizo que la morena se diera cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba en su puerta

– **¿Qué haces aquí Tyler Kwon?-** pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada, aun no olvida que habia besado a su novia contra su voluntad

– **Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué haces aquí? Y en ese estado-** le miro de arriba abajo, y no pudo dejar de apreciar las hermosas piernas bronceadas de la morena que se veían ya que la chica solo se enrollo en la sabana tapando lo indispensable

– **¡Ey!-** Jessica le tomo de la barbilla **–Nuestra cara está aquí-** señalo **–No ahí abajo, así que deja de estar de pervertido y lárgate ya mañana hablaremos, no arruines más nuestra noche-** el empresario hizo una mueca

– **Ok-** les miro **–Te lo digo Kwon, esto no acaba aquí, no me daré por vencida ella estará conmigo-** aseguro antes de intentar irse

– **Tyler-** la morena lo llamo este se voltio para mirarla ya que habia comenzado a irse

– **Q…-** no pudo ni decir nada porque un puño se estrelló contra su rostro

– **Espero que te queda claro que ni intentes nada porque el que saldrá perdiendo eres tu-** le agarró del cuello de su camisa **– ¿Entendiste?-** le Pareto más

– **No, porque si yo quiero ahora mismo revelo que están juntas, a quien le traería más problemas-** amenazo, estaba tan furioso porque no poder defenderse que quería jugar de esa manera

– **Nada, porque a mí no me importaría perder nada con tal de poder estar con ella sin escondernos-** el sonrio, mientras se levantaba, Yuri se sujetó bien la sabana que la cubría

– **Tampoco el repudio de las personas que quieren, sus padres, amigos… sus fans-** les miro limpiándose la sangre de la boca

– **No-** contesto Jessica con una sonrisa, el hombre les miro confundido al ver que se daban una sonrisa **–porque las personas que nos importan lo saben, nuestros padre lo aceptan, nuestros amigos lo aceptan, los fans… ellos creo que estarán felices al saber que el YulSic es real-la** morena asintió

– **Ves, nada de lo que digas o hagas nos afecta, porque estamos juntas y nos amamos, y así que es momento que te vayas, y no molestes-** le sugirió la morena

– **Yo…-** no sabía que decir

– **Vete Tyler, ya hablaremos, mañana haremos una reunión para discutir tu papel como socio-** el empresario abrió los ojos

– **Bien-** acepto, estaba molesto y así se fue de ahí

– **Esto no es bueno ¿verdad?-** pregunto Yul después de cerrar y dejarse caer en el sillón y Jessica se sentó en su cojín preferido ósea las piernas de la morena

– **Algo, al menos ya no estará de pesado-** se recostó en el pecho de su chica

– **Creo que alguien tiene hambre** -la cantante de Secret hablo al escuchar el estómago de Sica la cual se sonrojo

– **Sí, creo que alguien hablo de pedir algo de comida para recargar baterías y no dejarme dormir en toda la noche-** a la otra no se lo dijeron dos veces cuando ya estaba pidiendo la comida.

 _ **/Kryber/**_

En otro lado Amber jugaba con Krystal en su departamento, la pequeña Jung corrió para no ser atrapada por la Tomboy, ya que la más pequeña habia mojado a la de cabello cortó.

– **Soo Jung-** se quejaba **–mira como me dejaste** -se señalaba la playera que tenía toda mojada

– **Pero es que te estaba hablando, y no me hacías caso-** le reprocho

– **Pero no tenías por qué mojarme** -le señalo **–Vamos Jack Jack atrápala-** el perrito corrió tras Jung que volvió a correr riéndose, pero sabiendo que al final su adorada novia la atraparía

– **Te tengo** -le dijo al abrazarla

– **No, no suéltame-** intentaba escapar de nuevo, pero la verdad es que era divertido, Jack Jack ladraba y brincaba a sus pies

– **No te soltare-** entre juego y juego cayeron al sillón con Krystal debajo de Amber **–Te amo** -le dijo la ahora castaña de nuevo

– **Te amo más Stupid-** la Tomboy rio antes de unir sus labios a los de Jung, Jack decidió que era hora de retirarse, al verdad es que no quería ver como sus madres se besaban, Tuna que estaba durmiendo en el sillón en el que ahora se besaba la pareja, despertó y las miro indignada que le despertaran de esa manera, por lo que sin más salto sobre la cabeza de ambas y se fue de ahí.

Soo Jung y Amber solo miraron como la gata se iba meneando su cola como toda una diva, y no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada.

 _ **/Taeny/**_

Taeyeon estaba con Tiffany en el departamento de la primera, el cual se habia convertido en un refugio para la americana, ya que después de hacer lo que Lee les pidió, la gente habia declarad su odio por ella, tenía miedo de salir por lo que la personas quisieran hacerle.

– **Phany-** Tae le llamo **–No puedo creer que las cosas a un no se calmen, sé que lo hice consiente pero jamás imagine que la gente pudiera reaccionar de esa manera, creo que mis años de carrera deberían importarles más que una cosa como esa, sé que les duele aun eso… pero la forma en que me tratan ya se estaba pasando-** la bajita le abrazo

– **Lo entiendo, yo sé que quedamos con los demás en seguirle la corriente en todo, pero esto es demasiado, te está afectando a ti y a varios los del grupo, yo aun no entiendo porque la gente es así, digo no solo fuiste tú la que se equivocó, yo no veo a la presidente recibir el odio de las personas-** Fany se recostó en el pecho de su novia

– **Sí, realmente el imbécil se la jugo bien-** las dos sabían que así era

 _ **/YoonSeo &YoonHyun/**_

Yoona estaba con lo de su drama en china, y la verdad es que le estaba yendo bien al igual que su canción, pero algo que no le gustaba es que pasaba menos tiempo con Seo, la cual también estaba con lo de su Drama Scarlet Heart, y lo de la campaña de Pantene.

– **No puedo creer que salgas sexy en ese video-** Yoongie miraba a su novia la cual le sonreía

– **Pero que cosas dices Yoong-** le besa

– **Es la verdad nena, me encanta como sales** -le sonrio

– **Y yo que pudo decir, tú también cada dia estas más hermosa-** la chica sonrio

– **Pero tú eres la más hermosa-** la jalo para que terminara ahorcadas sobre ella **–Te extrañe-** la Shikshin le miro a los ojos

– **Yo también, ya casi no podemos vernos, y no sé si iremos a lo de Hawaii-** la otra negó

– **Quien sabe, Fany no va ya sabes por lo de la estupidez esa, Soo Man la jugo bien-** la otra asintió

– **Sí, pero parece que Tae tiene que ir o no sé qué inventara para no ir, además ya viste que los fans están especulando que ella y Baekhyun van a estar juntos y así, no sé qué más cosas, yo aún no puedo creer todo lo que nuestros fans inventan-** Im sonrio por eso

– **Sí, lo bueno es que muchos nos shippean-** las dos se sonrieron, para luego besarse.

 _ **/SooSun/**_

Sooyoung estaba recostada mientras Sunny descansaba su cabeza en su pecho la más baja, acariciaba con su dedo el abdomen descubierto de su novia, habia hecho el amor por horas tratando de recuperar el tiempo, ya que como si fuera obra de alguien, los tiempos en que estaban juntas no duraban muchos, y más por los varios compromisos de parte de ambas.

– **Sabes, no quiero echar más tierra contra tu tío, conejita pero-** acariciaba el brazo de la más bajita **–Siento que él está haciendo que nuestros horarios no coincidan, y además ya viste que me están haciendo salir más con el estúpido ese presumido-** Sunny no quería aceptarlo pero sabía que era verdad

– **Me gustaría que lo que dices no fuera verdad, pero realmente él lo está haciendo, mis padres ya están informados de todo, no están muy felices pero saben que mi contrato con él es permanente por ser familia, así que solo me queda tolerarlo-** Soo, la abrazo más contra ella

– **Y yo estaré para ti siempre-** le sonrio, para luego fundirse en un beso

 _ **/**_

Lees Soo Man estaba muy contento, le habían reportado que la empresa de Jessica habia quedado inservible, eso le daba gusto sabía que un golpe así no sería fácil reponerse.

– **Ya te enteraste-** Jong In entraba por la puerta d ela oficina **–La sucursal de Blanc and Clare quedo completamente irreconocible-** decia con una sonrisa **–me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esa zorra-** rio

– **Créeme yo también, pero me basta que su tienda se quedara inservible, y todo lo que tenía ahí se perdió-** los dos rieron.

 ** _/YulSic/_**

Jessica caía agota con una debajo de una morena, las dos trataban de regularizar su respiración tras la acción que habían llevado acabo, las dos sudorosas trataban de recuperarse de sus respectivos orgasmos.

– **¡Wow!-** dijo J **–ha sido impresionante-** aún estaba bastante agitada

– **Ni que lo digas-** la morena le sonrio

– **Mañana me dormiré en la reunión-** hablo la diseñadora

– **Oh es cierto, aun no pudo creer que tu empresa fuera incendiada, y lo que no entiendo cómo es que tu sabias que podía pasar eso, y ya habías comenzado a trasladarte a otro lugar-** dijo

– **Ah, eso… yo no sabía… simplemente ya era muy pequeño y necesitábamos algo más grande, además de eso lo bueno es que todos los diseños nuevos y los que estoy empezando están aquí en la casa bajo caja fuerte así que no hay problema-** sonrio, mientras reía por como la morena invirtió las posiciones quedando ella debajo

– **Eso es muy bueno-** comenzó a moverse contra ella

– **¿No te cansas?-** pregunto, apretando el trasero moreno

– **Jamás podre cansarme de tenerte-** comenzó a besar el esbelto cuello de la castaña

– **Te amo** -susurro

– **Yo más mi Sica-Chu-** las dos se miraron antes de besarse

Habia algo que jamás podrían hacer las personas que querían causar daño, y era que estas dos mujeres se dejaran de amar.

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Viaje? ¿Quienes irán?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capítulo_ _ **Viaje…**_


	10. Chapter 9: Viaje

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Viaje**_

Todos los internautas estaban muy seguros que tanto Tiffany, Yuri, Yoona y Sooyoung no irían, pero no era del todo cierto ya que las que en verdad no irían eran Sooyoung y Yoona ya que la primera tenia algunos compromisos que no podía aplazar, Yoona estaría fuera Corea por lo el drama en el que participaría Seohyun hizo puchero ya que ella quería que ella fuera y poder pasar tiempo con ella.

Taeyeon no estaba muy feliz Tiffany no iría a lo de Hawaii ya que según se quedaría reflexionando por lo de la confusión de la bandera, la verdad es que quería arrancar cabezas, no podía ser que por su culpa su novia estuviera con algo de depresión, Yuri se dijo que no iría ya que tenía compromisos, pero al final se apareció de la nada, y no solo ella si no que Jessica le acompañaba, todas les tomo de sorpresa, pero no dejaron que agradecer de poder convivir un poco con ella, y aunque la diseñadora se quería bien escondidita en la habitación que fue reservada para Seobang.

– **Aun no puedo creer que Jessica este aquí-** Sunny miraba a la chica que estaba sentada sobre su morena

– **Pues creerlo aquí me tienes-** sonrio feliz

– **Sí, lo único malo es que no puedes salir de aquí-** Hablo Taeyeon **–Soo Man esta cada dia peor, nos tiene bien vigiladas, es más el estúpido de Kai también está fregándonos no nos deja casi-** suspiro

– **Sí, la verdad ese chico no supera que la pequeña Krystal prefiriera a Amber, que por cierto ¿Dónde están?-** Seohyun pregunto mientras revisaba el mensaje que recibió de su novia

– **Están de visita en casa de mis padres, mama quería pasar tiempo con Krys y bueno Amber tenía que ser presentada oficialmente y ahí están-** le quito importancia

– **¡Yah! ¿Así que tus padres están felices por la relación?-** hablo Hyo que hasta ahora se habia quedado en silencio

– **Sí, la verdad es que nuestros padres prefieren a Amber que a Kai dicen que es muy diva para Krys-** rio por eso

– **Eso es bueno** -rio Taeyeon **– ¿Y qué tal se tomaron que salieras con Yuri?-** pregunto

– **No, nos dijeron eso-** Seo dejo de mandar mensajitos para prestar atención

– **Ammm… bueno, realmente nosotras no les dijimos-** las dos se pusieron rojas

– **¿Qué?-** las otras no comprendían

– **Verán…-** Jessica se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a contar que paso

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Hacía tres meses que estaban en una relación clandestina, y nadie lo sabía, Jessica habia invitado a Yuri a pasar el fin de semana con ella en su departamento, la verdad es que se lo estaban pasando muy bien, no habían salido de la cama desde que prácticamente Yuri llego el viernes por la tarde-noche, solo lo hacían para comer, o meterse en la ducha y bueno eran unas duchas muy productivas.

– **Iré a preparar la cena-** hablo Yuri que solo se ponía una playera de esas largas, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y solo se colocaba su ropa interior

– **Está bien-** Jessica solo se mordía el labio al ver a su morena desde la cama

Yuri salio de ahí para dirigirse a la cocina, saco algunos vegetales para preparar verduras salteadas algo rico y saludable, corto todo muy bien y estaban ya en la estufa, cuando sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban

– **Te estabas tardando mucho-** hablo con la cara hundida en la espalda de la otra

– **No fue mucho…-** se giró para mirarla a los ojos

– **Sí, extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío-** confeso

– **Creo que eso tiene solución-** sin más la jalo para pegarla más ella y capturar sus labios con al ex SNSD

Sus bocas se fundieron en uno solo, el beso lento se volvió apasionado llevando a Yuri a cargar a Jessica haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en la cadera de la morena quien sin mas la deposito en la isla de la cocina y se posiciono entre sus piernas, las manos ya no estaban quietas y más cuando la playera de Seobang salio volando quedado solo en sus bragas de color negro, Jess que se habia puesto una blusa de su novia luchaba con ella para sacársela, cuando el grito de dos personas las alerto.

– **¡AHH!-** ellas voltearon hacía de donde el grito y quedaron pálidas al ver quiénes eran

– **¿¡Papas!?-** Chillo Jessica, la morena se quería morir de la vergüenza.

*****Fin FlashBack*****

Todos soltaron la carcajada cuando la chica termino de contar, nadie dejaba de hacerlo, y más al ver las caras a avergonzadas de las dos, además de que Jessica se veía chistosa con las mejillas rojas cosa que no se veían muy a menudo.

– **¡Yah!-** se quejó la diseñadora

– **¿Y qué paso después?-** pregunto Sunny

– **Mama casi desmaya, y más porque Yuri estaba solo con sus bragas, y papa se tapaba los ojos por los mismo, mamas inmediatamente nos mando a vestirnos bien, y nos dijo que nos esperaría en la sala y que ella vería la comida, aunque estaba muy renuente a entrar ya que nos habia descubierto ahí, la cuestión cuando llegamos ella nos dio una reprimenda de que no deberíamos hacer eso en la cocina y después nos abrazó, dijo que estaba muy contenta que estuviéramos juntas, papa igual solo amenazo a Yuri que no me hiciera daño si no se la vería con el-** conto, la morena dijo que en verdad le daba miedo el papa de Jessica así que solo atino asentir

Todas estaban divertidas por lo que les contaron, seguían platicando cuando el cel de Tae sonó, su rostro se ilumino al reconocer el tono de llamada, todas se dieron cuenta.

– **La enana realmente está enamorada** -se burló Sica

– **Como tú lo estás de esa-** apunto a la morena que le solo le fulmino con la mirada, antes de salir del cuarto para tener privacidad.

Mientras Taeyeon hablaba con Tiff las demás estaban platicando, Seo decia que Yoona estaba viajando a España para grabar escenas del drama en el que participaría, Sunny que Soo estaba entretenida con algunos proyecto que le fueron impuestos de improviso por su tío, Hyo contaba que con Nicole estaban haciendo para que la distancia no sea un conflicto en su relación, hablaron un poco más, antes de que las YulSic se retiraran, era media noche por lo que podían salir sin ser vistas a demás los trabajadores del Hotel en el que estaban eran muy discretos a la hora de verlas.

Pero no solo era eso, si no que Yuri habia preparado una sorpresa para su chica, hablo con algunos trabajadores del Hotel que gustosos aceptaron hacer lo que le pedía, era algo simple pero muy romántico.

– **¿Dónde vamos ¡Yuriaah!?-** la diseñadora preguntaba agarrada del brazo de la morena mientras caminaban hacia el área privada de piscinas

– **Sorpresa-** solo eso contesto, mientras la otra hacia un puchero ya que sabía que no conseguiría nada más **–No hagas eso, sé que te gustara-** sonrio mientras la abrazaba por detrás y seguían caminando de ese modo **–pero primero te tengo que poner esto-** de la nada saco un mascada

– **No…-** intento quejarse pero aun así la morena se lo puso

– **Camina… yo te guio-** la tomo de los hombros **–Derecho…-** decia mientras la hacía caminar hacia el lugar que habían preparado para ellas

– **¿Ya?-** decia

– **Ya-** contesto deteniéndose **–voy a quitar esto-** sin más quito la mascada, la diseñadora pestaño por unos segundo para acostumbrarse a ver de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que tenía enfrente

– **Yul-** nombro y la miro con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción

– **¿Te gusta?-** pregunto mirándola a los ojos

– **Si...-** contesto emocionada **– ¡Oh por dios es hermoso!-** sonreía más que feliz

Y quien no lo diría, cuando tenían delante de ellas una piscina con techo, que en el centro habia un corazón formado de flores que eran usados en los collares que te regalaban al llegar a Hawaii, además de velas por todo el lugar que solo se iluminaba con los candelabros, además de una pequeña mesa con algunas frutas y champan bien frio.

– **Te amo-** Jessica solo atinó a decir eso, antes de lanzársele para besarla

– **Te amo más mi Sica-chu!-** la beso de nuevo

Se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de las frutas, se daban de comer mientras se reían, a lo lejos ellas no se imaginaban que cierto presidente estaba con la quijada apretada, habia salido a dar un paseo ya que no podía dormir, pero al hacerlo sin querer vio a Yuri caminando con alguien que se le hizo muy conocida, así que decidió seguirlas, y al ver quien era no pudo evitar sentir ira.

– **Porque tenías que ser lesbiana, además fijarte en ella-** apretaba fuertemente **–debí darme cuenta que lo eras al saber que eras aficionada del futbol y el box, eso dice mucho-** decidió irse de ahí, no sin antes tomar algunas fotos con su teléfono.

No sabía si era el karma o algo pero por no ver su camino, choco con alguien e hizo que su teléfono saliera volando y terminara en una fuente que estaba cerca de él.

– **¡Maldita sea!-** chillo al ver que la evidencia que tenía, con la cual iba a chantajear se habia arruinado

– **Lo siento señor, no era mi intensión usted salio de la nada-** intento el joven

– **Olvídalo-** saco el teléfono del agua y se fue de ahí.

Mientras él estaba frustrado por perder material importante, nuestras chicas estaban riendo, hasta que Jessica se le ocurrió manchar la mejilla de Yuri con crema batida y luego salir corriendo, no contaba con que la morena la perseguiría.

– **Sica-** chillo persiguiéndola por el borde de la piscina, la dueña de Blanc & Clare intento huir pero la morena era más ágil así que la logro atrapar pero no contaba con que resbalaría y que las dos caerían al agua.

– **¡Ayy!-** chillaron las dos al zambullirse en el agua

– **¡Yuriaah!-** se quejó al salir de la superficie

– **Fue un accidente** -rio contagiando a su novia **–Ven aquí-** la jalo hacia ella **–Te amo tanto Sica, que no me importa nada más que estar contigo, no sé qué va a pasar cuando el contrato se termine el siguiente año, lo que si se es que quiero estar contigo, formar una familia** -al decir eso, sin más se hundió en el agua dejando confundida a Jessica que no entendía

– **¿Seobang?-** le llamo

– **Aquí esta-** salio del agua con algo en la mano

– **¿Que tienes ahí?-** pregunto, la morena rio y se lo mostro –No ¡no puede ser!-se tapaba la boca con una mano, mientras se mantenía a flote

– **No te alteres, no te voy a proponer matrimonio-** eso hizo que la otra la mirara **–No por ahora, pero quiero que estés segura que en algún momento lo hare y te conviene decirme que si-** le sonrio

– **Lo estaré esperando-s** onrio **– ¿pero entonces...?-** miro hacia el anillo

– **Curiosa-** le dijo **–veras, esto no es solo un anillo, si no es una promesa, una en la que te prometo quererte, amarte siempre, en el que me comprometo a cuidarte y quererte, a que estaré para ti en cualquier momento, te amé ayer, te amo hoy, y te amare mañana, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo siempre lo hare, y no importa si no llegamos a funcionar, yo siempre velare por ti, sin importarme si estas o no conmigo, yo solo quiero tu felicidad-** le miro a los ojos, las dos estaban ahí en el agua flotando **– ¿Así que aceptas?-** le miro con ojitos

– **Sí, claro-** la morena solo logro poner el anillo cuando sin más Jess se colgó de su cuello lo que ocasiono que ambas se hundieran

– **Cof… cof… trague agua-** se quejó la morena

– **Calla-** sin más se besaron

– **Vamos a la habitación-** pidió Yul

– **Vamos-** contesto separándose de ella y nadando hacia orilla

– **Tramposa-** rio la morena antes de seguirle

La dos llegaron a la habitación entre besos y agua chorreando de sus ropas, in más se la quitaron, y no perdieron más tiempo, ya que de inmediato estaban en la cama, con la morena sobre la diseñadora que marcaba la espalda de la integrante de GG con sus uñas como amaba dejar esa espalda marcada, dejar ver que solo ella era capaz de poder acariciarla de esa manera tan íntima.

Para Yuri era lo mismo, como le gustaba saborear la piel blanquecina de su chica, dejar una que otra marca y aunque nadie lo viera, le gustaba saber que ella estaba la prueba de que ella era la única que tenía derecho a poseerla de esa manera, la única capaz de verla de esa manera, de verla disfrutar de esa manera.

Como en estos momentos, cuando la morena estaba dentro de ella, donde la estaba llevando hasta la cima con cada estocada que daba en ella, entraba y salía de una manera dolorosamente deliciosa, Yuri sabía que la chica estaba por llegar, su rostro lo decia todo, la manera de morderse los labios, la forma en que su cuerpo comenzaba a arquearse, lo que no espero es que Jessica tomara venganza, porque de manera que ni ella lo noto, sino hasta que un gemido salio de su boca.

– **¡Ahhh!-** gimió, y es que la diseñadora la habia penetrado de forma inesperada **–ohhh… ummm-** gimió con cada penetración en ella, y sin que otra vez se lo esperara, Jessica las hizo rodar ahora quedando ella sobre su Seobang que la miro sorprendida por unos segundo pero que sonrio, y siguió con su trabajo ahí abajo, dándole placer mientras recibía de la otra.

Las dos cada vez gemían más forte, que se podía escuchar fuera de la habitación.

 _/TaeNy/_

Cierta persona paso por ese lugar no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, por lo que solo negó y siguió con la llamada.

– **Esas dos son como conejos** -dijo

– **Tae ¿Qué dices?-** la otra voz a lado del teléfono pregunto

– **Me refiero a las YulSic, las muy desgraciadas están como conejos todo el tiempo desde que llegaron-** explico

– **Ah…-** contesto Tiff

– **Te extraño Phany-Ah!-** esclavo con un puchero que nadie podía ver pero que la otra se imaginaba estaba haciendo

– **Yo igual Tae-Tae-** contesto un poco desanimada **–Has visto las críticas que te dieron por huir del Baekhyun-** Tae rio

– **Están muy locos estos, simplemente en el momento en que iba acercarme me llamaste así preferí contestarte, aunque eso fuera tomado como que hui de él, vi las fotos y la cara que tenía todos al verme desaparecer no lo cambio por nada-** rio

– **Igual yo me divertí mucho con eso-** le revelo

– **Lo imagino-** suspiro **–En unos días ya debemos regresar, muero por besarte, poder sentirte-** le contaba mientras entraba a su habitación

– **Yo también-** alguien le habia susurrado eso en el oído, inmediatamente se volteó y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro

– **Phany-ah!-** chillo soltando el teléfono sin importarle si se rompía o no

– **Tae-Tae-** por la fuerza las dos cayeron en la cama

– **Te amo-** susurro la más baja antes de capturar sus labios con los de ella sin dejarla contestar

– **Yo también te amo-** dijo al separarse, para inmediatamente volver a besarse

Las dos comenzaron acariciarse, la ropa estorba por lo que no perdieron tiempo y esta salio volando por todas partes, a Taeyeon no le importó preguntar él porque estaba ahí, ya tendría tiempo después para hacerlo después ahora solo quería sentirla.

Baekhyun estaba dispuesto hablar con Taeyeon y pedirle un oportunidad, se habia dado cuenta en estos días que él la amaba y que sus sentimientos no eran un juego, y quería pedirle que le diera la oportunidad de demostrárselo, que él podía hacer que Soo Man no la tomara contra ella, no era como Kai de obsesionado si la chico lo rechazaba, el simplemente lo aceptaría.

– **Te amo ¡PHANYAAA!-** eso grito es el que escucho cuando iba a tocar la puerta, y se congelo

– **¡TAEYEON!-** otra voz que reconocía a la perfección se dejó escuchar de manera agitada

– **Soy un tonto-** se dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

 _/YoonSeo/YoonHyun/_

Seo se encontraba recostada en su cama esperando la llamada de su Yoongie cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, sin mucho ánimo se levantó para ver quién era y vaya que sorpresa se llevó al ver estaba ahí sonriéndole con una rosa en la mano.

– **Hola-** saludo la persona

– **Yoongie-** se abalanzo sobre ella casi haciéndolas caer a las dos hacia atrás

– **Entremos-** pidió Yoona **–Soo Man no sabe que estoy aquí, el cree que sigo en España-** le sonrio

– **¿Pero cómo?-** pregunto

– **Hable con los productores y les dije la verdad, ellos lo tomaron muy bien, me felicitaron, por lo que decidieron darme unos días sin que él se enterara, realmente es muy fácil, van a salir unas fotos mías tomadas hace unos días, haciendo que crean que estoy ahí, además de que unos fans de ahí nos ayudaron haciéndome quedar por no darles autógrafos, así creerán que estoy ahí-** sonrio

– **Muy inteligente-** le acaricio la mejilla **–Ya te extrañaba-** Seo hacia puchero

– **Yo también cielo** -le sonrio antes de besarla mientras la recostarla en la cama en donde estaba sentadas y posicionarse sobre ella.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose peligrosas y Yoona lo sabía, por eso mismo se detuvo, ya que sabía que Seo aún no estaba preparada para eso, por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando intento separarse que la otra no la dejara.

– **Seo-** le miro

– **Quiero hacerlo-** contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas

– **¿Segura?-** a ella no le importaba esperar

– **Si-** le dio una sonrisa

– **Si quieres que para solo dímelo-** le dijo sincera, la otra asintió

Se besaron comenzó el acto más puro de amor, donde se dirían lo que con palabras se quedaban cortas, tal vez Yoona tenía un poco más de experiencia en eso, pero jamás habia estado con una chica, pero sabía que por ser Seo y porque la amaba tanto que a veces estaba confundida de la intensidad que lo hacía, así que ahora solo se dedicaría a recorrer ese cuerpo que le estaba entregando eso tan preciado.

Y así lo hizo entro en ella de una manera tan delicada, pero a la vez tan placentera, que la hizo disfrutar, no imagino que Seo pudiera llegar a ser así de salvaje, termino con varios chupones en el cuello, pecho, abdomen e ingles, pero ella no se quedó atrás también le dejo una que otra marca de sus uñas en la espalda de la otra.

Las dos cayeron agotadas en los brazos de Morfeo, pero a ninguna se le quitaba la cara de felicidad que tenían.

 _/SooSun/_

Sunny aún no se creía que su novia estuviera ahí, que estuvieran besándose como si el mundo no existiera, pero si no lo pensaba estaba más que encantada de tenerla ahí, aunque sabía que si su tío se enteraba, iba a estar en problemas, pero sabía que contaba con el apoyo de las chicas y que entre todas podían ayudarse a cubrir, ya que Soo le habia dicho que tanto Tiffany como Yoona estaban aquí, sin que Soo Man se enterara.

– **Me encanta tenerte aquí-** decia Sunny mientras sentía los besos de la más alta que dejaba en su cuello, las dos estaban completamente desnudas

– **A mí me encanta más-** rio antes de comenzar a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a los pechos de su Bonnie

– **Ummm… lo puedo ver, ahhh…-** gimió cuando sintió que Soo le mordía **–Esto no se quedara así-** dijo antes de hacer que su novia quedara bajo ella **–Es mi turno-** rio

– **Yo no me opondré-** sonrio con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras sus ojos se iban hacia los pechos de su chica que negó antes de besarla.

 _/YulSic/_

Ellas disfrutaban del poder estar juntas, sin que nadie les pudiera decir nada, las dos se amaban tanto que no les importaba mas, la verdad es que cada dia su amor se volvía más fuerte.

Yuri besaba la espalda desnuda de Jessica, subía y bajaba dejando besos por toda la columna ocasionando que la piel de esta se erizara tras cada beso, y más al sentir como la rozaba con el cabello.

– **Me encanta tu sabor-** decia la morena, mientras pasaba su lengua por la espina dorsal de la diseñadora

– **Ummm… ahhh** -gimió esta mordiéndose el labio por lo delicioso que era lo que su chica estaba haciendo con ella **–Yul… ahhh…-** trataba de no encorvar la espalda donde la otra dejaba pequeños chupones

– **Sica…-** le hizo que se diera vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos **–Te amo-** le susurro sobre sus labios y sin que la otra lo esperase la penetro con dos de sus dedos

– **¡Ahhh!-** gimió encorvándose **–También te amo-** decia, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los de la morena que le miraba intensamente mientras acometía contra ella, las dos estaban disfrutándose de una manera intensa sin importarles los demás, solo eran ellas amándose, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellas, solo las dos, aquellas jóvenes que se aman tan intenso que le ganan a todos aquellos que se dicen amar de verdad.

Solo dos mujeres amándose sin más…

* * *

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lee Soo Man seguirá con sus planes de destruir a Jessica? ¿Tendrá nuevo aliado? ¿Qué se trae Tyler?

 _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capítulo_ _ **Tyler Kwon**_


	11. Chapter 10: Tyler Kwon

_**N1:**_

Los personajes mencionado aquí no me pertenecen, si no a la SM Entertainment, u otras empresas de música.

 _ **Chapter 10: Tyler Kwon**_

Los meses habían pasado tan rápido que aún no podían creer que estaban entrando al mes de marzo, muchas cosas había pasado en eso meses como el segundo álbum de Jessica fue lanzado, _WONDERLAND_ tal no con el éxito que se esperaba pero fu bastante bueno, eso dijo Yuri, también el cumple de la morena fue todo una odisea, y fue el mejor porque lo paso con su mujer, quien le sorprendió en la noche, y esa vez fue la vez que Yuri al día siguiente no se podía mover.

Pero aun así fue el mejor cumpleaños, porque lo paso con sus fans, pero también en su departamento con su hermosa novia y a sus amigas que eran su familia ya, todo estaba muy bien, había estado en la apertura de Blanc & Eclare en Nueva York y aunque le hubiera gustado compartir con ella sin esconderse en la oficina de su chica, y tener que ver como el frentón no se separaba de ella, pero aun así estuvo con ella, y la diseñadora se lo agradeció muy bien.

Krystal también estaba ahí por lo cual evitaba que el tipo se le acercara mucho a su hermana, porque realmente ese hombrecito no entendí que la otra no quería nada, por eso la prensa comenzaba a circular que ellos estaban comprometidos más por el anillo que la Ice Princess portaba con orgullo.

Pero nadie sabía que la verdadera responsable que ese anillo descansara ahí en esa esbelta y delicada mano era nada menos que la chica conocida como Pearl Black, la que quería matar al imbécil de Tyler que intentaba algo con su mujer, pero se controlaba.

Todo había salido muy bien, y la verdad Yuri con su serie estaba de lo más genial, y Jessica amaba ver los capítulos acompañada de ellas, lo único que no les gustaba es que la prensa comenzaba a decir que estaba a un paso de casarse con el empresario, y más porque el da pie a esas insinuaciones al no negar y acentuar que si tenían una relación.

Tyler estaba más que molesto porque todos los intentos de querer algo con Jessica le era imposible más si tenía la hermanita de la chica en su contra, que era lo que tenía esa Yuri para que la quisieran a ella y no a él, ósea y todavía se lo pregunta y eso es ser bruto.

Pero bueno es su intento de conquista, no se le ocurrió otra más de sus estúpidas ideas, que ir hablar con Lee Soo Man.

– **¿Por qué querría verme señor Kwon?-** Soo Man le miraba

– **Quiero deshacerme de esa disque cantante de Kwon Yuri, la quiero lejos de Jessica-** hablo directo

– **Lo siento Señor, pero no puedo hacer nada-** Kwon se sorprendió al ver que el tipo no estaba dispuesto hacer nada

– **¿Por qué no? ¿Está de acuerdo con esa barbaridad?** -el otro solo rio

– **No, pero nadie viene aquí a ordenarme, no las quiero juntas, pero no voy a dejar que las separe… así que váyase de mi oficina-** le ordeno el CEO de Coridel Entertainment solo apretó los puños y mandíbula antes de salir enojado de ahí.

Soo Man sonrió recostándose en su silla, mientras negaba, había sido una oferta tentadora… pero él quería a Jessica así que si ese CEO creía que lo ayudaría para conseguirla, ja que se quedara sentado esperando.

– **Estúpido-** se levantó para servirse un trago

Tyler salió furioso subiéndose a su auto, odiaba a todos, pero más a la maldita Yuri, es que no entendía nada, ósea tenían que ocultar su relación, no podían salir en público pero aun así eran las más felices, manejaba muy rápido, él había ayudado a la diseñadora en todo lo que ella quiso, su tienda, se asoció con ella, un contrato con Coridel para seguir su carrera como Cantante, lo hizo, que más era lo que la otra necesitaba para que se diera cuenta que él la quería, pero no… Jessica tenía que rechazarlo cada vez que se le diera su gana, dejarlo en ridículo, más siendo una lesbiana y no sola eso, si no que salía con una ex compañera de grupo.

Se separarían si eso saliera a la luz, claro que no, era muy tonto pensar eso más cuando él ya había amenazado con decirlo a ellas les daba igual, que más podría hacer para separarlas, ósea, su familia lo aceptaba, es más estaban muy felices con la relación, había intentado probar suerte con los padres de Jessica pero los señores Jung querían a la morena como otra hija, eso le lastimo el ego al ver como la trataban y al él solo era el tipito que estaba detrás de su hija.

Ya había jugado todas sus cartas, es más había intentado hasta hacer que el lanzamiento en Nueva York fuera un fracaso pero no logro nada solo que Jessica lo mirara mal, y ganándose un buen golpe de Yuri, y la chica sí que pegaba fuerte ya que le rompió el labio con el puñetazo que le había aceptado por hacer esa estupidez.

Manejo de mal humor, el cual aumento cuando llego a las oficinas y en el estacionamiento vio la motocicleta de Yuri, tuvo las ganas de chocarla, pero se contuvo, bajo de su auto enfada hasta mil, es que no podía creer que la diseñadora tuviera el descaro de meter a esa tipa en su lugar del trabajo, donde sabía que él estaría, porque no podía ver lo que lo lastimaba.

Cuando entro decidió ir hacia la oficina de la ex SNSD, al llegar vio que Park no estaba en su lugar como Asistente de la chica, así que frunció el ceño para luego acercarse, al hacerlo deseo no a verlo hecho, ya que la puerta no estaba bien cerrado, así que vio como Yuri estaba entre las piernas de Jessica, solo podía ver la cabellera negra moverse entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer que amaba, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver la cara de placer que Jessica tenia, escuchar como llamaba a la morena, y lo peor fue ver como llegaba y el nombre de la morena salir de sus labios, ver como se besaban.

Apretó los puños, mientras un lagrima solitaria llena de impotencia salía de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta lleno de rabia, de cólera… porque tenía que ser así, había dado todo por esa mujer, le estaba ayudando con lo de ser cantante, acaso eso estaba mal, amarla tanto.

No podía estar ahí, por lo que sin más salió de ahí, para subirse a su coche, esta vez no se contuvo con su coche estrello la motocicleta, muchos vieron lo que pasaba, sabían que eso no sería muy bueno, más si la Ice Princess se enteraba, todos los empleados estaban al tanto de la relación de la diseñadora con su ex compañera, pero nadie decía nada porque les gustaba ver a su jefa feliz.

Las chicas apenas terminaron se vistieron entre besos, fue cuando escucharon tocar a la puerta fuertemente, Jessica inmediatamente fue abrir para darse cuenta que no estaba bien cerrada y que cualquiera pudo a verlas visto, pero sabía que Park no, así que abrió para encontrarla con la cara descompuesta y agitada.

– **¿Park? ¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto al verla así, Yuri escucho la voz de su mujer por lo que se acercó para fruncir el ceño al ver a la asistente de Jess así

– **Moto, Yuri, Tyler-** las otras dos la miraron sin comprender **–Tyler choco la motocicleta de Yuri-** las dos abrieron los ojos, la morena apretó los puños y la mandíbula

– **Imbécil-** dijo

– **Yuri** -le llamo, Jessica yendo tras ella **–Detente** -Jess le jalo de la mano para que dejara de caminar

– **Sica-** se quejó

– **Nada Kwon-** le miro seria **–No puedes salir así, seguro hay reporteros, estas en un lugar público y si te ven se nos va armar en grande, recuerdas que están por regresar de nuevo, imagínate si te ven conmigo, empezaran especulaciones sobre un posible regreso, y no tengo tiempo para eso-** la morena bajo la mirada

– **Tienes razón-** suspiro **– ¿qué haremos?-** pregunto

– **Déjame a mí, iré a ver que paso, daré la cara, diré que fue un accidente de uno de los empleados o algo así** -la morena asintió

– **Estaba bien baby, pero cualquier cosa si es necesario salgo-** la diseñadora sonrió

– **Lo se nena-** le dio un pico para irse con Park

Yuri agradeció que el tipejo ya no estuviera por ahí, porque juraba que ya le hubiera caído a golpes, como se le ocurre chocar su motocicleta, y no es que le importe en si la moto, eso es lo de menos, si no que ahora causo un problema, la prense vendría, investigarían y todo sería peligroso ya que la moto, fue un regalo de la SM a ella, y las investigaciones arrojarían ahí, y eso sería más problemas.

– **¡Maldito!-** golpeo la pared **–cuando te tenga frente te romperé esa estúpida cara, imbécil-** se sentó en el sillón de la oficina de su novia

Mientras tanto Jessica escuchaba todo lo que algunos empleados vieron, la diseñadora estaba que explotaba la verdad es que no podía creer que Tyler hiciera eso, por dios que no se puso a pensar que eso les traería problemas más cuando hicieran averiguaciones de quien era la motocicleta, la moto era de su chica, era más que obvio más cuando el nombre de ella estaba grabado en la montura.

– **Imbécil-** dijo lo más bajo que pud **o**

– **Señorita Jung, se abrirá una investigación-** dijo el Agente **–Aunque por las declaraciones de sus empleados no se necesitaría mucho para aprender a l señor Kwon** -Jessica suspiro

– **Está bien, por favor haga lo que tenga que hacer-** acepto

– **Se le acusara por daño a propiedad privada-** Jessica cruzo algunas palabras más, antes de regresar hacia el interior.

Había visto algunos periodistas intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, agradecía la seguridad, entro y directamente se fue hacia su oficina donde se encontró a su morena dormida con un libro en la cara, rio por ello, porque su novia podía dormir en cualquier lado sin ningún problema, negó con la cabeza, la dejaría dormir ya que aunque su morena no lo dijera sabía que estaba cansada, Soo Man les estaba haciendo que estuvieran al 100 por ciento para su come back, y le estaba exigiendo más a su morena.

La dejo dormir, mientras ella regresa a hacer algunas cuentas en la computadora, quería terminar para que se pudieran ir apenas despertara la morena, sonrió al verla bien dormidita, las horas fueron pasando y Jessica ya estaba por terminar cuando escucho un golpe en seco levanto la mirada para encontrarse que Yuri se sobaba la cabeza, mientras estaba toda confundida.

La diseñadora no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa se adueñara de ella, por dios es que su novia era tan tierna y linda, que si por ella fuera la abrazaría y no la soltaría jamás, termino lo que estaba haciendo, guardo el documento, cerro el programa, se acercó a su morena que estaba más confundida y se restregaba los ojos, ojos que miraron hacia donde Jess se acercaba.

– **Sica-** hablo **–Me caí-** hizo un puchero, lo que ocasiono que Jessica no se resistiera más por lo que se hinco frente a ella para besarla

Yuri no sabía el porqué, pero dejo que fuera así, solo correspondió al beso, sin más, se besaron, pero la diseñadora se separó dejando a la morena deseando por más.

– **Eres mala Sica-** se quejaba la otra levantándose del piso

– **Nada de mala, si bien que lo hicimos hace rato aquí, pero ya no debe volver a pasar, alguien podría vernos, la puerta de mi oficina no estaba cerrada-** la morena abrió los ojos grandemente, mientras se limpiaba los pantalones

– **Eso es malo-** miro a su novia

– **Tranquila, no ha pasado… toma tu bolsa para poder irnos a la casa, fue un día complicado-** suspiro recordando **–Quiero llegar para darme un baño, relajarme-** la morena asintió

– **Lo se amor, Puff yo quiero igual eso, pero ¿nos iremos en taxi? ¿Recuerdas que yo te traje en la moto?-** la diseñadora sonrió

– **No soy tonta baby, claro que lo recuerdo, te cuerdas que te reñí por ir demasiado rápido-** la otra asintió

– **Si-** suspiro **–Me pellizcaste el costado-** hizo puchero

– **Te, lo merecías por ir rápido-** le señalo con el dedo, caminando con su bolso en mano **–Vamos** -la morena sin más se fue tras de ella, pero se regresó por su bolso antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a su chica.

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento que estaba dentro del edificio, lo cual no estaba a la vista de nadie, ahí estaba una camioneta de la empresa en la que se irían Jessica había mandado a blindar absolutamente todas las pertenecientes a su negocio, así que podían salir sin temer que las fueran a ver.

Yuri era la que manejaba la verdad es que le gustaba ser quien llevaba a su mujer, salió sin ningún problema del estacionamiento para irse a su departamento, lo que no esperaban es que al llegar, un Tyler enojado las esperaba ahí.

– **Tyler-** intento Jess al verlo acercarse **– ¡Aléjate!-** la empujo haciendo que cayera

– **Sica-** Yuri miro a su novia hacer un gesto de dolor tras el golpe **– ¿Eres imbécil o qué?-** intento ir hacia su novia

– **No, tu eres la imbécil-** sin más le dio tremendo golpe haciéndola trastabillar, pero se recompuso rápido y lanzo una golpe que tumbo al empresario al suelo quien la miro asustado al ver como la sangre brotaba de la nariz de la chica y la boca

– **Jamás vuelvas a golpearme, y mucho menos empujar a mi novia, porque ese ese golpe será lo mínimo que te hare-** Tyler le miro, miro hacia Jessica que contenía la sangre de la nariz de Yuri, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para correr lejos.

– **Baby** -la diseñadora estaba asustada, jamás había visto tanta sangre y menos que saliera de la nariz de alguien

– **Cálmate Sica, llama a Taeyeon… que traiga al Doc Hwa, él sabrá que hacer-** la ex SNSD inmediatamente saco su IPhone y marco a la otra

– **Apúrense-** colgó después de explicar cómo pudo lo que había pasado **–Ya vienen para aquí-** informo, mientras ayudaba a su chica a entrar al departamento, busco paños pata detener el sangrado, mientras la hacía recostar para evitar que siguiera saliendo, pero también vigilándola para que no se fuera atragantar con su propia sangre.

Jessica estaba que no al calentaba ni el sol, en su cabeza ya estaba maquilando un plan para hacer pagar a ese estúpido, no se quedaría sin hacer nada, lo hundiría si fuera necesario, porque nadie le hacía eso a su mujer sin que pagara caro.

Taeyeon y el medico no tardaron en llegar, bueno no solo ellos dos, si no todas las demás chicas, las TaeNy que no creían lo que veían, YoonSeo también más Yoong que estaba preocupada por su Oppa, Seo igual, Sunny con Soo no entendían como es que ese tipo había podido hacer eso, Hyo que estaba con Nicole negaban.

– **Ese imbécil no estará vivo por mucho tiempo-** estallo Jess

El medico negó al escucharla, mientras inspeccionaba a la morena que ya no sangraba, pero aún estaba acostada por órdenes médicas, las demás veían la cara de la diseñadora y sabía que ese tipo no se salvaría de la ira de la Ice Princess, así que sentían pena por el hombrecito.

– **Pues… no es nada del otro mundo, solo fue un pequeño golpe, que rompió una de las venas de la nariz, n hay desviación del tabique ni nada, solo fue el golpe, lo que sí es mejor que se ponga hielo le quedara morado-** todas suspiraron sabían que Soo Man no estaría para nada feliz

– **Gracias Doc-** agradecieron

El doctor se fue, y Jessica obligo a Yuri a ponerse el hielo, también conto lo que había pasado desde el incidente en la Empresa de ella, hasta cuando llegaron al departamento.

– **¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?-** Yoona quería irse a golpearlo

– **Ya lagarto cálmate ya me las pagara a mi-** Jess estaba decidida hacerlo pagar, nadie se metía con su chica

– **Calma-** Hablo la líder de las SNSD **–No te aceleres, lo haremos pagar y de la peor forma-** Jessica miro a quien fuera en su tiempo su mejor amiga, antes que se alejaran, asintió **–Ve con Yuri, ella necesita mimos** -le señalo al ver que la morena estaba con un puchero y cruzada de brazos

– **Gracias Taeyeon-** sonrió antes de irse haca donde estaba Yuri intentando que el lagarto no le pusiera hielo en su nariz, así como el medio había dicho **–Yuri, deja de comportarte como una cría-** le miro seria

– **P… pero… duele-** miro a su novia **–Esta bien** -acepto

Todos rieron al ver que la morena no podía con la Ice Princess, Yuri miro a todas sonrojada, mientras Sica les lanzo una mirada a todas haciéndolas callarse, y fue el turno de Yuri de burlarse, mientras la Ice Princess se le unía.

Haciendo que todas sonrieron al ver como el amor entre ellas era tan lindo, tan real, tan simple.

 _ **Coridel Entertainment…**_

Tyler había llegado asustado hacia la empresa, su jefe lo miro confundido, así que se acercó a él, Kwon no pudo negar nada y termino contándole lo que había hecho, obviamente su jefe negó, y le advirtió que no podían perder a Jessica por sus estupideces y le advirtió que tenía que dejar de comportarse como un crio y comenzar a madurar como el hombre que era, y que tampoco podía dejar que lo que sentía por la mujer le trastornara la vida.

– **Lo sé, pero me cegué por la rabia de que no me hiciera caso y más por estar con esa, y ahora me he convertido en un golpeador, es que acoso puedo caer más bajo-** se dijo así mismo, mientras se miraba en el espejo de su oficina **–Tendré que ser un hombre y asumir las consecuencias de lo que hago-** se decía

Tyler sabía que necesitaba hacer las cosas bien para que al menos pudiera ver a Jessica la cara, y no sentirse tan avergonzado de lo que se ha convertido, se miró una vez tratando de encontrar a ese hombre que fue, y que por estupideces dejo de ser aquel hombre bueno.

– **Ya no más-** se dijo **–Seré de nuevo ese hombre, ese que ama, que sabe cuándo ha perdido, y que lo único que quiere es que la mujer que ama sea feliz-** tomo su copa y de un trago se lo tomo todo.

 _ **SM Entertainment…**_

Soo Man se había enterada ya de lo que a Yuri le había, y decir que por dentro estaba feliz, pero furiosa la saber que la morena tendría unas semanas de vacaciones, y las podría pasar con Jessica ya que sabía que la diseñadora no la dejaría sola, con gusto haría que la otra pasara sus días aquí en su departamento de la SM, pero eso seria sospechoso. –Disfruten… pero cuando salga la información que tengo, su relación se arruinara-sonrio, mientras veía el video

La verdad es que ver como esas dos lo hacían era algo caliente para el, y cierta parte de su anatomía se estaba despertando, sacudo cabeza para apagar el monitor, levantarse para tomar un trago.

– **Malditas, ya me las pagaran…-** aseguraba mientras se tomaba el trago de un jalón.

Las cosas se iba complicar un poco, pero no hay nada que el amor no pueda vencer o no.

 **N2:**

Mi primer Fic Yulsic, habrá de todo un poco.

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué pasara ahora? _Nos vemos_

 _Próximo Capítulo_ _ **Más Problemas**_


End file.
